You are the light in my darkness
by SummonerDagger88
Summary: El mundo de Kairi se vino abajo cuando su madre le dijo que se mudarían a Destiny Islands ¡En su último año de escuela además!. Acostumbrada a su instituto sólo de chicas, Kairi no sólo deberá enfrentar un nuevo entorno, ¡Sino tener que convivir con chicos!, esos desagrables pseudo humanos, sucios, asquerosos, estúpidos y molestos ¿Todos son así verdad? AU
1. Prólogo

_RikuxKairi, la verdad es que no soy fan de esta pareja, pero a veces hay que darle al público lo que pide jajaja  
_

_Para sasume - uchiha ^.^_

**Prólogo**

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho mamá?"

"Que en una semana nos mudaremos" - Dijo ella con toda calma del mundo, ¿Acaso no entiende la seriedad de esta situación?

"¿Pero…Pero por qué?"

"Ya te lo dije hija, han ascendido a tu padre, lo nombraron jefe de obras y le han asignado su primer proyecto, ¿No es genial?"

"Bueno si… pero ¿Por qué debemos irnos? ¿Por qué no puede ir sólo él?" - Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

"Porque todo el proceso de construcción durará alrededor de un año linda, y tu padre no quiere separar a la familia por tanto tiempo"

"¿Qué un año? Pero mis amigas… mi escuela…" - Esto es una pesadilla.

Hola mi nombre es Kairi, siento que hayan tenido que conocerme en un momento como este, que seguramente es ¡EL PEOR DE TODA MI VIDA!

Pues verán, me explico, es mi última semana de vacaciones y se supone que debería aprovecharla y divertirme ¿Verdad? ¡PERO NO!

Yo me levanté tarde obviamente y estaba completamente relajada, hasta hace unos cinco minutos cuando mi mamá me dio esta "sorpresita" en el desayuno.

Resulta que mi papá es arquitecto, y recientemente lo han ascendido en el trabajo, o sea sé que es algo genial y que debería estar feliz lo sé, pero el primer proyecto que le designaron no es aquí en Radiant Garden donde vivimos sino en…

"¿Mamá adónde dijiste que íbamos a ir?" – Pregunté con la esperanza de que fuera un pueblo cercano.

"A Destiny Islands, ¿Acaso no es maravilloso Kairi? Viviremos en un sitio paradisiaco desde ahora, estoy muy emocionada, la vida en la ciudad es muy estresante"

"Pero eso… - Si puse atención en mi clase de geografía queda en… - ¿No está en la costa oeste a miles de kilómetros de aquí?"

"Sí, estoy muy emocionada Kairi"

Mamá de verdad que está emocionada, se ve que no echará de menos este lugar, ¿Pero yo qué? Tengo toda mi vida aquí, qué pensarán mis amigas cuando les cuente… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto es mi último año, no quiero estar separada de mis amigas?

Oh si olvidé mencionarlo, soy una hermosa pelirroja de 17 años, es decir, que voy en mi último año de preparatoria, toda mi vida escolar la he pasado en "Radiant Garden School for Ladies", si lo oyeron bien, un colegio de chicas, sé que suena anticuado pero es muy divertido y es prácticamente una utopía no tener que aguantar chicos, todo es ordenado y limpio en los salones, no hay peleas con bolas de papel, ni un campo minado de pelotazos en la cancha, ni las típicas asquerosidades que hacen los chicos. Eso me recuerda…

"¿Mamá… y a qué escuela voy a ir?"

"Hmm, espera tengo un folleto por aquí cerca" – Diciendo eso salió del comedor por unos instantes y luego regresó con un folleto en su mano – "Esta es"

Miré el folleto y este decía "Destiny Islands School" que nombre más estúpido ni que fuera la única escuela que tienen… ¡Oh! Es la única escuela de las islas oops, eso quiere decir…

"¡Mamá – Exclamé con horror – Esta escuela es mixta, chicos y chicas!"

"Sé lo que es una escuela mixta mi amor, estoy segura de que te gustará el cambio" - Me dijo ella como si eso fuera algo "normal".

"Mamá llevo toda mi vida en una escuela de chicas, y ahora me dices que tengo que pasar mi último año lejos de mis amigas y además con unos chicos asquerosos" – Estaba completamente furiosa.

"Kairi cielo, no es para tanto, yo fui a una escuela mixta y sobreviví, además tu padre también es hombre por si no lo sabes y no lo encuentras asqueroso"

"Eso es diferente mamá, papá es un adulto, pero los chicos de mi edad son estúpidos"

"Pero sólo falta un año más para que sean adultos, Kairi no generalices no todos los chicos son inmaduros como tu crees, y en vez de estar aquí quejándote podrías salir a divertirte con tus amigas"

Sí de seguro me voy a divertir pensando que en una semana más estaré rodeada de idiotas.

* * *

Como no tenía ganas de salir me quedé mirando mis álbumes de fotos, Dios como iba a extrañar todo, ¿Por qué no ascendieron a papá el año que viene? No quiero irme de aquí, nunca he vivido en otro lugar, ¿Qué pasa si no puedo adaptarme?

El sonido de mi móvil interrumpió mis pensamientos, vi la pantalla para saber quien era y contesté.

"Hola Kairi ¿Estás bien? Pensé que nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo para decidir adonde ir hoy, pero no te vi en línea" – Esa era mi amiga Yuna preocupada.

"Yuna… no sé si tengo ganas de salir hoy" – Lo dije sinceramente, esperando que entendiera y cortara pero no fue así.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo?" – Mi amiga sonaba preocupada, generalmente yo era la más alegre y bromista del grupo, era raro que sonara triste, debería haber fingido, que estúpida soy.

"Bueno… si, pero sólo es malo para mi, mis padres están felices"

"¿Felices por qué? – Preguntó, pero luego consideró algo y dijo – Iré a verte Kairi, estoy preocupada por ti, en quince minutos estaré allá"

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, Yuna cortó. Así que procedí a ponerme algo más decente y a ordenar mi habitación mientras esperaba.

Tal como dijo mi amiga a los quince minutos estaba en mi puerta. Yuna era una chica hermosa y con mucho estilo, su cabello castaño era un poco más corto que el mío por el frente, pero por la espalda le caía una larga trenza, ella era un poco más alta que yo y su piel también era más blanca, pero el rasgo más característico de mi amiga era la heterocromía de sus ojos. Já no saben lo que eso ¿Verdad? Es cuando tienes el color de un ojo distinto del otro, en el caso de Yuna tenía el izquierdo de color verde y el derecho azul como los míos, también se vestía muy bien, estaba usando un top blanco escotado y shorts azules. Le ofrecí algo de beber a mi amiga y la conduje a mi habitación.

"Bien Kairi cuéntame todo" – Dijo mi amiga mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

"Verás… Ascendieron a mi papá en el trabajo…

"¡Wow eso es genial Kairi…

"Pero eso no es todo – La interrumpí – Su primer proyecto será en un lugar llamado Destiny Islands y…

"¡Oh sé donde es, allí vive mi novio!"

¿Es que no me iba a dejar hablar? ¿Para que vino entonces? ¡Hey esperen! ¿Qué? ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

"Espera, ¿Cómo es eso de qué tienes novio? ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?" – No podía ocultar mi enojo, o sea somos amigas desde hace años, ¿Es qué no confiaba en mi?

"Si Kairi tengo novio, pero no quería decirte hasta que fuera algo oficial"

"¿Y cuándo se supone que se volvió oficial?"

"Anoche, cuando estaba en el chat" – Dijo mi amiga despreocupadamente.

"¿El chico te lo pidió… por internet?" – Era una de las cosas más mediocres y cobardes que había escuchado en mi vida.

"Si, oh Kairi sé lo que estás pensando, pero no nos veremos en un buen tiempo, fue por eso que él me confesó que yo le gustaba mucho y no quería seguir ocultándolo por meses, por eso no le quedó otra que pedírmelo de ese modo. Si algo te deja más tranquila es que él me prometió que cuando nos viéramos me lo volvería a pedir más formalmente" – Yuna estaba radiante.

"Bueno si… así es mejor ¿Pero quién es el chico?" – Aún me sentía traicionada, como es que no me contó nada antes.

"¿Recuerdas el chico que fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños Rikku en enero? ¿El chico rubio de ojos azules? -Yo seguía perdida - ¿El que arrojó pastel a la cara de Rikku?"

Hmm los recuerdos estaban volviendo a mi – "¿Su primo?"

"Si, él, su nombre es Tidus, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como bailamos toda la noche y después yo te conté que le había dado mi correo electrónico y mi teléfono? Y que comenzamos a comunicarnos diariamente y como en un mes después de eso yo te dije que me gustaba" - Yuna me miró inquisitivamente.

Oops, sí que me había contando, olviden lo de la traición por favor.

"¡Oh sí!" – Exclamé aún sintiéndome culpable – "Vaya que se lo tomó en serio, no pensé que los chicos de nuestra edad fueran así"

"Jaja Kairi tu misandría vuelve a manifestarse" – Se burló de mi Yuna.

"Sabes que no odio a los hombres Yuna, pero no sé, nunca he conocido uno que me guste o mejor dicho que pueda soportar"

"Eso lo sé amiga, pero ahora eso puede cambiar, cuéntame que pasa con tu papá y Destiny Islands"- Dijo Yuna volviendo al tema olvidado.

"Ah eso, lo que pasa es que le asignaron su primer proyecto allí y... – Tomé un poco de aire antes de decir – Debo mudarme allí la próxima semana"

"Noooo…

"Si lo sé, es horri…

"¡Eso es fantástico amiga!" – Yuna saltó a abrazarme… esperen ... ¡¿QUÉ?

"Me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso, está lleno de grandes playas de aguas turquesa y arenas blancas y que hay una fruta que dicen que…

"¡Hey se supone que estés triste porque me voy!" - ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Incluso estaba dando saltitos.

"Lo siento Kairi, es que me da tanta envidia, ¿No es maravilloso que vayas a vivir en un lugar como ese lejos de esta ciudad?"

"¡No!" – Exclamé cortante – "No lo es, quiero estar aquí y graduarme con ustedes, nunca he estado en otro sitio, no quiero irme, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ustedes? Voy a estar tan sola - Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas sin que las pudiera controlar - ¿Y qué tiene de malo esta ciudad? A mi me gusta mucho"

Yuna me miró con cariño y sujetó mis manos.

"Kairi, ¿Recuerdas cuando me mudé aquí desde Bevelle y temblaba como una hoja por el miedo?"

"Sí" – Dije entre sollozos.

"¿Y recuerdas que pasó después? Una tierna chica de cabello rojo se acercó a mí y me dijo que no tenía que estar nerviosa, que ella sería mi amiga a partir de ese momento"

"Recuerdo eso pero…

"Y después me presentó a sus demás amigas, Rikku, Paine y Yuffie, y todas nos llevamos automáticamente bien… Bueno a Paine le tomó como una semana, pero ese no es el punto, Kairi debes tener más confianza en ti misma"

"¡Pero Yuna, teníamos diez años, es más fácil adaptarse cuando eres pequeña, y además este nuestro último año, todos ya deben conocerse en esa escuela desde... desde siempre!"

"¡Kairi! Lo harás bien, eres una chica increíble créeme, y ni Rikku, Yuffie, y yo, Dios ni siquiera Paine nos olvidaremos de ti, seguiremos siendo tus amigas y nos mantendremos en contacto"

"Yuna… " – Nos abrazamos por unos minutos en silencio hasta que mi amiga dijo:

"Por lo demás me eres más útil allá que aquí, después de todo debes vigilar a mi novio"

"¿Q…Qué? ¿Aún piensas utilizarme con eso? ¿Desde cuando me volví una espía?"

"Desde esa tarde en que seguimos a Rikku en su cita con Gippal"

Oh recuerdo eso, fue muy inolvidablemente divertido… ¡Pero eso no me convierte en la espía personal de Yuna!

"Dime que al menos ganaré algo a cambio"

"Hmmm… - Pensó Yuna mirando hacia arriba – Te ganarás el mayor honor de todos"

"Er… ¿Y eso es?"

"Mi respeto"

"¡Yuna no seas tramposa!" – Le grité arrojándole una almohada.

¡Jajaja! – Ella esquivó mi ataque con gracia.

"Ni siquiera conozco a ese chico Yuna, ¿Qué pasa si me denuncia a la policía o algo?"

"¿Eso quieres decir que aceptas?" – Touché.

"No es eso yo…

"No te preocupes Kairi" – ¿Acaso era el hobby de la chica interrumpirme? – Yo le hablaré de ti y le contaré que vas a vivir en las islas"

"Gracias por asegurarme un amigo" – Lo dije con sarcasmo pero mi amiga no lo entendió.

"No es nada, soy la mejor amiga del mundo lo sé" – Al oír eso puse los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos debo hablar con tu mamá, debemos planear algo"

"¿Con mi mamá y por qué?"

"Para pedirle permiso para hacer tu fiesta de despedida aquí tonta, ¿Acaso crees que Rikku se va a perder una oportunidad como esta?"

De verdad que tengo la mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

* * *

**SummonerDagger88 **WOW mi primer intento en narración en primera persona, espero que me haya salido bien.

Nunca pasa nada interesante en el comienzo de una historia, pero necesitaba mostrarles el tipo de personalidad que tiene Kairi en este fic, el cual es algo OOC ya que en Kingdom Hearts sus mejores amigos son chicos lol.

Bueno en realidad la mayoría de los personajes serán OOC XD

Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, las cosas se volverán interesantes en los capítulos siguientes.

Saludos a sasume - uchiha!

Nos vemos


	2. La despedida

**La despedida**

"Tía, tía Serah ¿Podemos hablar con usted?" – Esa era mi amiga Yuna llamando a mi madre.

Mi mamá es una mujer muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos celestes muy bellos, y su pelo rojo era tan claro que parecía de color rosa, obviamente una belleza como yo debe haber salido de padres así, en otra ocasión del describiré a mi papá les diré como es, ahora lo que importa es si mamá acepta la idea de mi amiga.

"Yuna linda, por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Tía Serah, Kairi me contó de la mudanza, felicitaciones por todo, aunque siento un poco de envidia de que vayan a vivir en lugar tan hermoso jajaja"

"Gracias querida, que bueno que tu aprecias la belleza del lugar, a lo mejor podrías convencer a mi hija de que es una oportunidad única" – Pff si claro – "Pero dime que necesitas de mi"

"Ah si. Lo que sucede es que como se van en una semana, me gustaría organizarle una fiesta a Kairi aquí en su casa, si a usted no le molesta obviamente" – Yuna usaba un tono tan dulce cuando quería algo a cambio.

"¿Cómo me va a molestar? Por supuesto que pueden hacerla, si sabes que las amo a todas ustedes"

"Gracias tía" – Dios ¿Hasta cuando va a seguir usando esa vocecita? – "Vamos Kairi, debemos llamar a las chicas"

Bueno después de eso Yuna me sacó de un brazo de mi casa y fuimos al centro de la ciudad, en el camino comenzó a usar su teléfono celular para llamar a las chicas. Pude oír las exclamaciones emocionadas de Rikku y Yuffie, ¿Acaso nadie me iba a extrañar aquí? La llamaba a Paine fue más corta, mi amiga no perdía tiempo en cosas como esa, sino que iba directamente al grano.

Así que quedamos en juntarnos en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad para hablar mejor, específicamente en una tienda de helados que nos encantaban. Allí se encontraban mis otras tres amigas esperándonos.

"¡Kairi ya lo sé todo, de verdad que tienes suerte!, a mi siempre me han gustado los sitios tropicales, son tan románticos" – Esa era mi amiga Rikku obviamente no apoyándome, me estaba mirando con sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de un brillo de emoción. Rikku era la más hiperactiva del grupo, incluso superando a Yuffie, se la pasaba saltando y moviendo sus brazos e inventando palabras raras como "disasterrific", o también "oh poopie", aún así era muy popular con los chicos, tenía una larga cabellera rubia generalmente llena de trenzas, un bello bronceado y le gustaba usar bandana y ropas muy reveladoras, nunca la había visto sin algo que no enseñara sus largas piernas.

Al lado derecho de Rikku estaba Yuffie, mi otra amiga llena de energía, sin embargo Yuffie era un poco marimacho pero eso no significa que no fuera linda, su cabello es corto, casi como el mío cuando tenía diez años, pero el de ella es negro, mi amiga posee descendencia asiática y eso le daba unos lindos rasgos delicados y piel clara, los ojos de Yuffie eran todo un misterio, porque parecía que el color cambiaba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo o al nivel de iluminación del entorno en que se encontrara, a veces eran violetas, otras cafés, azules o simplemente negros. A mi amiga le encantaba usar leggings, shorts y tops que enseñaran su ombligo.

Al lado izquierdo de Yuffie se encontraba mi otra amiga, la más madura y seria del grupo, Paine. Era una muchacha reservada y poseía una belleza exótica, tenía el cabello plateado corto y unos misteriosos ojos rojos, le encantaba andar vestida de cuero negro. Paine hubiera sido muy popular con los chicos si no fuera tan aterradora, nunca mostraba mucho afecto por nosotras pero siempre nos defendía cuando alguien nos molestaba, siempre podíamos contar con ella, esa era su forma de demostrar cariño, y ahora que lo pienso sin ella cerca de mi me sentiré muy indefensa.

"Kairi como sabes, yo nací aquí pero mi familia es originaria de un pueblo que se encuentra en una isla, y a veces vamos allá de vacaciones, te lo digo amiga te encantará estar en un ambiente como ese"

"Gracias Yuffie" – Agradezco el intento de mi amiga de darme apoyo, pero de verdad que no quiero irme de aquí, las islas no son el problema, sino el hecho de que tendré que estar lejos de todo lo que conozco y amo... y además rodeada de bestias en un espacio pequeño.

"¿Nos vas a invitar a visitarte verdad Kairi? ¿No querrás toda la diversión para ti sola?"

"Por supuesto Rikku, y si pudiera las llevaría conmigo ya, así todo sería más fácil"

"Awww Kairi sabes que si pudiéramos iríamos contigo, así tendría a todas mis amigas y a mi novio bien vigilado" – Yuna aún seguía teniendo a ese chico de prioridad.

"Jajaja Yunie tienes que estar tranquila, conozco a mi primo y nunca lo había visto así cerca de una chica, créeme se muere por ti"

"¿Tu crees Rikku? Es que me preocupa un poco tener una relación a distancia, nunca sabes que está haciendo la otra persona" – Por alguna razón me sentí un poco excluida de la conversación.

"¡Ay Yuna! debes confiar en Rikku, ella sabe todo en lo que se refiere a chicos, es una verdadera experta, ojalá yo supiera tanto…"

"¿Qué pasa Yuffie, aún no le hablas al chico del instituto de al frente?" – Preguntó Yuna.

"No… es que no sé… me da vergüenza, además es más grande que yo…

"¡Ahhh es ese chico! – Recordó Rikku - ¿Vincent verdad?"

"Sí es él"

"Debes ser valiente amiga, no puedes vivir en la incertidumbre para siempre, eso sería ¡Disasterrific!" – Creo que ya saben quien dijo eso.

"Si… creo que tienes razón"

"Pensé que habíamos venido a hablar de Kairi y no de un montón de testosterona inútil" – Esa era Paine hablando por primera vez.

Todas las chicas se miraron un poco avergonzadas y dijeron al unísono:

"Lo sentimos Kairi… - Paine si sabía poner orden – Por olvidarnos de tu misandria" - ¿Se estaban burlando de mi?

"Ya les he dicho que no odio a los chicos, no es por eso que no me agradan sino por su estúpida actitud inmadura"

"Si claro" – Dijo Rikku con sarcasmo.

"Te conocemos Kairi, sabemos que no puedes aguantar a los chicos"

"Lo correcto son los cromosomas XX, todos saben que los XY son un fallo de la naturaleza"

Todas nos reímos al oir el comentario feminista de Paine, pero lamentablemente la heterocrómica recordó algo...

"Ah y chicas no les conté, las islas sólo cuentan con una escuela…. Y es mixta" – Mi amiga Yuna tan agradable no pudo ignorar compartir ese pequeño detalle"

Yuffie y Rikku se quedaron unos momentos en silencio procesando la información y después estallaron.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" – Suponía que pasaría esto…

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" – Dijo Rikku aún riendo.1

"¡Daría lo que fuera por estar allí y ver su reacción" – Yuffie llegara a llorar de la risa.

"Siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de tus amistades" – Dije yo poniendo los ojos en blancos.

"Lo siento Kairi es que es tan chistoso" – Yuffie trataba de retomar la compostura, Rikku aún no podía parar.

"¡Ya basta mocosas!" – Ordenó Paine, y mis amigas pararon de reír de golpe.

"Kairi yo te entiendo perfectamente y quiero compartir tu dolor"

"¿De verás Paine?" - ¡Wow! no sabía que Paine fuera tan compresiva"

"Sí, por eso cuando alguno de esos asquerosos chicos se pedorree en tu almuerzo, por favor tómale un foto a tu cara y comparte ese momento conmigo"

Silencio otra vez y….

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" – Esta vez Yuna también se unió al ataque de risa.

Dios este iba a ser un largo día…

* * *

Después de estar dos horas burlándose de mi, conseguimos las cosas que necesitábamos, sólo iba a ser una pequeña fiesta de despedida privada, así que no necesitábamos mucho la verdad, pero lo que nos retrasó es que cada vez que a las chicas se les ocurría un chiste les volvía a dar un ataque y tenía que esperar a que se les pasara para continuar.

Al final en vez decidimos que en vez de hacer una fiesta en el living de mi casa haríamos una pijamada en mi habitación, las chicas pensaron que de esa forma tendrían mucho más tiempo para molestarme, así que apenas llegamos a mi casa nos subimos y dejamos toda la comida chatarra tirada en mi pobre cama.

"¿Qué haremos primero? Podríamos jugar a maquillar a Paine" – Sugirió Rikku.

"Ni hablar niña, además esta es la noche de Kairi, ella es a la que debemos fastidiar"

Ya empezaron otra vez…

"Sí tienes razón Paine, debemos molestarla hasta el cansancio para que nos recuerde" – Dijo Yuna.

"Créanme chicas, no necesitan ser fastidiosas esta noche, ya lo han sido por demasiados años, es imposible olvidarlas"

"Awww nos extrañará, nuestra pequeña Kairi deja la gran ciudad para vivir en el culo del mundo"

"Jajaja no seas así Yuffie, yo he visitado a mi primo en las islas un par de veces y de verdad que son hermosas"

"Y no olviden que debemos ir allí sin falta en los primeros días libres que tengamos, tenemos que ver como está nuestra amiga" – Dijo Yuna, parece que por fin se están tomando en serio esto.

"Ah si y obviamente Kairi deberá pagarnos los boletos de avión"

"¿Qué dices Paine?" - ¿Habla en serio esta chica?

"Que buena idea Paine, así sólo debemos llevar dinero para diversión"

"Yuffie no le sigas el juego…

"¡Sí! Porque si Kairi está invitando - ¿A qué hora las invité? – Ella también debe darnos un lugar donde quedarnos y comida" – Rikku ya estaba planeando todo.

"¡No puedo esperar serán nuestras mejores vacaciones!" – A Yuffie le brillaban los ojos.

"¡Oigan sólo se están aprovechando de mi para ir a un lugar turístico gratis!"

"No seas tacaña Kairi, todo esto lo hacemos por ti, ¿Verdad chicas?" – Preguntó Yuna y las otras tres asintieron.

"De verdad te vamos a echar de menos Kairi, y no estamos bromeando esta vez todas te queremos mucho" – Rikku me miró con cariño y yo volví a pensar en que estaría tan lejos de estas tontas chicas que quiero tanto, y mis ojos no pudieron contener mis lágrimas.

"No llores Kairi, vamos chicas ¡Abrazo en grupo!" – Dijo Yuffie abrazándome, Yuna y Rikku lo hicieron también, pero Paine se quedó en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Oh poopie!, ven ya Paine, no verás a esta chica en mucho tiempo"

Paine puso los ojos en blanco pero finalmente cedió y todas nos abrazamos en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Yuna dijo:

"Pero es en serio eso de que tienes que pagar todo Kairi, no lo olvides"

Vaya forma de arruinar el momento.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" – Preguntó Yuffie.

"Veamos una película que le guste a Kairi" – Dijo Rikku.

"No, no mejor veamos una que le sea de utilidad como… ¡Los piratas del Caribe!" – Sugirió estúpidamente Yuna.

"¡Si tienes razón, necesita adaptarse a la vida isleña! – La apoyó Yuffie - Podríamos ver también ¡El naúfrago!" - ¿Qué mier…

"¡Oh sí! podría ocurrir un accidente y necesita estar preparada, ¿Por qué no vemos Lost?" – Estas chicas están locas.

"No, mejor que sea de la vida real, ¿Por qué no descargamos algunos episodios de "Survivor"?"

"¿¡Es que acaso están deseando que me ocurra una desgracia!" – Les grité perdiendo la paciencia, eso era demasiado.

"Por supuesto que no amiga – Me aseguró Yuna - ¿Pero no sería mejor para ti estar sola en una isla desierta que estar rodeada de chicos en una escuela por siete horas seis días a la semana?"

Consideré por un momento las palabras de Yuna y me di cuenta que tenía bastante razón.

"Está bien veamos algo, pero olvídense de que voy a aguantar a Tom Hanks de nuevo llorando por un estúpido balón por dos horas"

Nos la pasamos toda la noche despiertas, las chicas aún seguían haciéndome bromas, pero esta vez yo me di cuenta de que esa era la forma en la que me demostraban cuanto me iban a extrañar.


	3. La pesadilla

**La pesadilla**

Allí estaba yo en la entrada de esa escuela, el temido día había llegado, atrás estaban aquellos días en que me divertía con mis amigas viendo estúpidas películas, ahora estaba completamente sola enfrentando esta horrible situación, estaba paralizada, mis piernas no me respondían, no quería estar allí, "ellos"estaban por todas partes ¿Cómo mis padres había podido dejarme a mi suerte aquí? Debería haberme conseguido un trabajo y arrendar un departamento en Radiant Garden.

Sabía que eso era imposible, jamás me dejarían sola, y ahora debía enfrentar esto con valentía.

"Sé valiente Kairi tu puedes" – Me dije tratando de convencerme.

"¡No me atraparas imbécil, muérete intentándolo!" – Gritó de pronto un pseudo-humano de cabello rubio arenoso y ojos oscuros. Pasó tan cerca de mí que casi me arrolla.

"¡Oye ten más… - Pero no alcancé a terminar la frase porque otro de su misma especie con cabello rubio oculto en un sombrero de esos de rapero lo perseguía a la misma velocidad.

"¡Détente gallina, no te saldrás con la tuya!" – Esta vez no tuve tanta suerte y la cosa esa chocó contra mi y caí de bruces al suelo.

"¡Fíjate idiota!" – ¡Me gritó el muy maldito sin parar de correr, si el tuvo la culpa!

El golpe me dolía mucho en mi bello trasero y además me sentía tan humillada, cosas como esa jamás pasarían en mi escuela, estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien me habló.

"Oye ¿Estás bien? Esa fue una fea caída, ven yo te ayudo" – Era la voz de una persona de verdad.

Retuve mis lágrimas y la miré, era una chica delgada de cabello rubio, lo tenía echado hacia el lado derecho de su hombro, tenía ojos azules y una tez clarísima, sin embargo era igual que yo en tamaño y contextura. Después de analizarla acepte la mano que me ofreció y me levante.

"Gracias" – Dije sacudiéndome el uniforme.

"De nada… ¿Eres nueva verdad? No se me hace familiar tu cara"

"Sí, me acabo de mudar aquí, mi nombre es Kairi y vengo de Radiant Garden" – Sentí que podía confiar en esta chica por alguna razón.

"¡Vaya eso queda muy lejos! Mi nombre es Naminé, Dios siento que hayas tenido que llevarte una mala primera impresión de nuestra escuela" – Ni que lo digas…

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Verás el chico que estaba huyendo se llama Hayner y el que lo perseguía es Seifer, todas las mañanas sucede lo mismo, Seifer hace alguna estupidez que hace enfadar a Hayner, y éste se venga y cuando Seifer se da cuenta lo persigue para darle una paliza, pero nunca logra atraparlo. Yo la verdad estoy con Hayner porque Seifer es un bully.

¡Dios mío donde me vine a meter!

"Ah… ya veo…" – Fue lo único que pude articular pero en en el fondo pensaba :¡Mami sácame de aquí!

"¿En qué salón estás quizás puedo ayudarte?"

"En el 3A" – Quiero irme de aquí…

"¡Oh ese es el mío! ¿Cómo es posible que la maestra no avisara que vendría una alumna nueva?"  
"Debe ser porque todo esto de la mudanza fue muy repentino" - ¡Esperen esta chica Naminé va en el mismo salón que yo!

"¡Por favor, por favor no te separes de mi!" – Le dije desesperada.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Por favor tengo mucho miedo, es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela diferente y además mixta, desde que tenía cinco años que estoy en una escuela de chicas, por favor ayúdame no sé que hacer, yo, yo… - ¿Podría decirle la verdad a esta chica Naminé?

"¿Sí?" – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"A mi… a mi… me no me gustan los chicos" - Dije en un susurro.

"¿Qué? No pude escucharte bien"

"¡Que a mi no me gustan los chicos!" – Estaba completamente roja, parecía una con mi cabello y grité tan fuerte que varias personas se quedaron mirándonos, y empezaron a apuntarnos y a murmurar.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?" – Naminé se había alejado como dos metros de mi y estaba toda roja y temblaba.

"¿Qué te pa…- De pronto lo entendí – **"¡Waa!" -** **¡!No no es lo que crees no me gustan las chicas no soy lesbiana pero no me gustan los chicos no puedo estar cerca de ellos sin sentir asco pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten las chicas bueno me gusta más estar con chicas pero no como tu crees sino como amigas en cambio no me gusta que se me acerquen chicos me siento más cómoda con chicas pero no en un sentido romántico porque encuentro a los hombres de la tele y el cine atractivos pero no los...!"**- Estaba tan nerviosa que hablé demasiado rápido y ni yo misma me entendí, por suerte Naminé era un caso diferente.

"Calma, calma, tranquila, creo que entendí algo… ¿Te dan miedo los chicos?" – Ya había vuelto a acercarse a mí.

"No, miedo no, me dan recelo, no los entiendo para nada y por eso no me siento cómoda cerca de ellos" – Le pude explicar ya más calmada.

"Nunca había escuchado sobre eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Nuestra escuela es mixta y tenemos profesores varones también"

"¡Oh! No tengo problemas con los adultos, son los chicos de nuestra edad o menores los que no soporto"

"¿Y hay alguna razón para eso?" – Bueno… si la hay, pero Naminé aún no era una amiga tan cercana como para contarle eso…

"No lo sé, y si es que la hay no la recuerdo" – Mentí.

"De verdad que es un caso raro ¿No te han llevado al sicólogo?"

"¿Crees que estoy loca"? - ¡Apenas me conoce y ya me está juzgando!

"No, claro que no" – Naminé no sonó muy convencida, estoy segura de que quería ponerme una camisa de fuerza, pero de todas formas dijo:

"Tranquila, me quedaré contigo y te ayudaré"

"¿De verás?" – Puse ojitos de cachorrito.

"Si eres realmente un fenómeno, me encanta meterme en la mente las persona, eres un perfecto sujeto de estudio" - ¿Me acaba de decir fenómeno? ¿Y soy un conejillo de indias ahora? Bueno al menos ya no estoy sola…

* * *

Anduve por todo el pasillo dando saltitos para esquivar los roces de los monstruos, y de vez en cuando usaba a Naminé como escudo. Cuando llegamos finalmente al salón ella pareció aliviada ¿Será que se avergüenza de mi?

"Aún no llega la profesora" – Dijo observando el escritorio vacío – "Hmm ¿Dónde te sentarás?"

"¡Dijiste que no me dejarías sola!" – Esta vez si que lloraría, que pasaría si me dejaban sentada al lado de una de esas cosas.

"Pero yo ya me siento con alguien… - Al ver mis lágrimas dijo – Está bien, está bien, te sentarás junto a mi, ven aquí" – Me guío mi nueva guardiana.

Vi que se acercaba a un lugar del salón en el que había un… uno de "ellos" rubio durmiendo.

Sin previo aviso Naminé sacó un block de dibujo de su bolso y golpeó a la cosa en la cabeza.

"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA NAMINÉ?" – Gritó él sobándose la cabeza. Yo aún seguía usando a la rubia de escudo.

"Roxas cambio de planes debes sentarte en otro lugar del salón" – El susodicho trató de digerir esas palabras, pero parecía estar en shock.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Este ha sido mi lugar desde siempre"

"Si lo sé, pero he encontrado un espécimen interesante" – Dijo Naminé moviéndose un poco para que él me pudiera ver.

"¿Y esa quién es? ¿Y cómo que espécimen? Naminé no debes tratar así a las personas"

"Es nuestra nueva compañera, se llama Kairi y a partir de ahora voy a estudiarla, así que muévete Roxas"

"¿Pero por qué?" – Preguntó él mirando a Naminé de una forma suplicante.

"Porque ya no eres interesante, ya te curé de tus crisis emos ahora es el turno de esta chica, vete"

El casi humano llamado Roxas se quedó allí plantado con la boca abierta, y Naminé lo movió sin dificultad como si fuera una estatua dejándolo en otro asiento lejos de allí.

"Listo, siéntate Kairi, creo que te sentirás más segura en el rincón de la pared"

"Gracias"

"Muy bien y ahora antes de que lleguen todos comencemos con un pequeño interrogatorio" – Creo que me esperaba eso. Naminé se puso unos lentes ópticos y sacó una libreta y un lápiz de su bolso.

"Comencemos, dime Kairi ¿Cómo lo haces con tu problema en casa?"

"Ya te lo dije, con los adultos no me pasa nada, y me llevo muy bien con mi papá"

"Ya veo" – Dijo Naminé anotando algo – "¿Y qué haces en lugares públicos?"

"Siempre salía con mis amigas, ellas me protegían" – A Kairi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta nombrar a sus amigas.

"¿Y en lugares donde ellas podían interactuar con otras personas como en una fiesta o en la playa?"

"No me gusta ir a fiestas pero si era por algún cumpleaños de mis amigas iba y Paine, mi amiga antisocial siempre se quedaba conmigo y con respecto a lo otro, nunca he ido a la playa, ni siquiera sé nadar…"

"¿En serio? Aquí seguro aprenderás, bueno si es que te animas a ir claro"

"¡Jamás! Todos los chicos son unos pervertidos asquerosos, nunca usaré un traje de baño en presencia de ellos"

La puerta corrediza del salón abriéndose interrumpió nuestra sesión, era una manada de personas y cerdos entrando a toda velocidad. *Traducción: chicas y chicos entrando atrasados en el salón* seguidos por una profesora que tenía cara de estar con la menstruación.

"¡Siéntense todos de una buena vez, mocosos del demonio!" – Gritó con mucha ira¡Qué carácter! de pronto notó mi presencia ¡Oh no me está mirando!

"¡¿Y tú quién eres?" – La bruja se acercó a mi y me estaba mirando de pies a cabeza, era rubia con un peinado estúpido que la hacía ver como un insecto gigante, sus ojos verdes eran fríos como el hielo.

"Er… er…" – Esta tipa es intimidante…

"Er… er… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No sabes hablar acaso?"

"Tranquila señorita Larxene – Era Naminé al rescate – No hay necesidad de ser tan violenta, ella es Kairi la alumna nueva"

"No seas imprudente mocosa – Le dijo a la rubia y luego mirándome de nuevo agregó - ¿Y tú no sabes hablar por tu cuenta acaso? Si quieres sobrevivir aquí, deberás dejar de ser una idiota ¡Ahora vuelvan a sus asientos!"

Silencio

"Profesora – Dijo Naminé con elocuencia, parecía estar acostumbrada a tratar con esta loca – Estamos en nuestros asientos, fue usted la que se movió del suyo"

Todos los alumnos estallaron en risas y la "señorita" Larxene se puso roja de rabia.

"¡CÁLLENSE BASURAS, POR SER UN MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS LES HARÉ UN EXAMEN SORPRESA AHORA MISMO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" –Dios esa es la risa más molesta que he oído en mi vida…

Bueno resulta que al final la profesora esa impartía la asignatura de matemáticas, por lo que nos mató a casi todos con su maldito examen improvisado.

Cuando por fin se acabo el infierno de clase ese, la bruja nos echó a todos y yo volví a pegarme a Naminé a toda velocidad.

"¡Naminé esperaaaaaaaaaa!" – Era ese tal Roxas, llorando tras mi amiga.

"¡Déjame en paz Roxas!, ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? le voy a mostrar la escuela a Kairi, anda a llorar al baño o algo así"

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo Naminé?"

"Porque me sacas de quicio, sabes que necesito mi espacio, o ¿Quieres que te deje?"

"¡NOOOOO!"

"Bien, entonces lárgate, vamos Kairi" – Mi amiga dejó a Roxas llorando en el suelo pero al parecer no le importo.

"¿Es tu novio?"

"Algo así" – Dijo mi amiga moviendo la mano como espantando una mosca.

"Sí te molesta tanto ¿Por qué sales con él?"

"Porque está bueno ¿No lo notaste? O es cierto perdón, tienes misandria"

"¡Ya te dije que no es eso!"

"¡Naminé, Naminé!" – Gritó una voz desconocida, pero sonaba como uno de "ellos" así que me escondí detrás de mi amiga.

"Ah Sora… ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó la rubia realmente sin interés.

"Bien, gracias" - ¡Ay me está mirando! – "¿Quién es la chica?"

"Es Kairi, la alumna nueva, y no la mires así Sora pervertido, la chica tiene misandria"

"¿Misan-qué?"

"Mi-san-drí-a Sora eres un ignorante, es cuando una mujer odia a los hombres ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza de bebé acaso?"

"¡Wow! ¿Cómo qué odia a los hombres? Pensé que eso se llamaba les…

"¡QUÉ NO SOY LESBIANA!" - ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? ¡Oh mierda ahora todos me miran de nuevo!

"¡Vaya puede hablar!" – ¡Este tal Sora me está cayendo pésimo!

"Obvio Sora" – Naminé estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía – "Ahora lárgate, anda a consolar a Roxas o algo así, lo dejé llorando allá atrás"

"Naminé eres la mujer de hielo, está bien me voy - ¡De nuevo me está mirando! ¡Y también me está sonriendo! – "Adiós preciosa, no te preocupes, yo te voy a curar el lesbianismo"

"¡Qué no es eso maldita sea!" – Dije demasiado tarde, porque el cerdo ya se había ido… de pronto algo llamó mi atención… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es uno de ellos? Se ve diferente….

"Naminé… ¿Qué es eso?" – Le pregunté a la princesa de hielo apunto a esa cosa extraña que había divisado.

"Ah… "Eso" Se llama Riku y es un chico"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Sí lo es… ¿Por qué no lo crees? ¿Por su apariencia metrosexual?"

"No… es que parece alguien maduro… nunca había visto a un chico así, que no fuera de la tele o de algún manga"

"Hmm Ahora que lo mencionas… ¡Es cierto! Todos son unos mocosos estúpidos" – Mi amiga por fin se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"Nunca me había fijado que Riku era todo un bishonen, ¡Me habría quedado con él!" – Naminé hizo un puchero – "En todo caso ahora es imposible, porque esa perra de Xion siempre anda babeando alrededor de él"

"¿Quién?"

"Esa es, mira, la enana de pelo negro de allá" – Seguí la dirección que me indicó Naminé, y vi… ¿Eso es una chica? Era una cosa que parecía un duende gótico o algo así, ya que estaba toda vestida de negro y tenía una piel palidísima, su cabello era tan corto como el de un chico y tenía a Riku agarrado del brazo sin que este le prestara atención, de pronto ella se giró en mi dirección… ¡Oh se dio cuenta de que la estoy viendo Jajaja! El duende me estaba lanzando una mirada horrible con sus feos ojos azules y agarró a Riku aún con más fuerza que antes, pero a éste al parecer le fastidió el gesto porque empezó a sacudírsela de encima, y Xion se movía como una muñeca de trapo.

"Mira que patética es, no sé porqué me recuerda a alguien…" – Naminé puso los ojos en blanco – "En fin ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora?"

"Es horrible"- Dije de todo corazón.

"Jajaja ¿Verdad que sí? Menos mal que es nuestro último año… eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te hubiera gustado graduarte en tu escuela?"

"Claro que sí… Pero mi papá es arquitecto y le asignaron un proyecto aquí, por eso tuvimos que mudarnos"

"¿Un proyecto de construcción dices? No será… ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No me digas que tu papá es el encargado de la construcción de nuestro primer centro comercial!"

"Hmm eso creo… Espera ¿No tienen centro comercial aquí? – De pronto sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies.

"¡No, por eso estoy muy feliz con ese proyecto! ¿Tendré algún descuento por ser tu amiga?"

Puse los ojos en blanco – "Mi papá es el arquitecto Naminé, no el gerente"

"Oh bueno, pero al menos puedo ver los avances ¿Verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza antes de preguntar… - "¿Cómo se divierten aquí entonces?"

"¡Nos la pasamos fiestando que crees! ¡Vivimos en una isla, y las beach parties son divertidísimas! Te obligaré a ir a todas"

"Oh… pero yo…"

"Nada de peros, yo soy la chica más rica de estas islas, y tú serás la invitada de honor en todas mis fiestas ¿Está claro?"

"Sí Naminé…" – Ahora entiendo el temor de ese sometido de Roxas… esta es toda una Queen Bee… Suspiré con cansancio al darme cuenta de todo lo que me esperaba en este lugar...


	4. El encuentro

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estuve muy enferma por eso no pude actualizar T.T Aquí viene el cap  
**

**El encuentro**

Era otro día basura en la escuela, como siempre era lo mismo, clases aburridas, profesores amargados y… chicas estúpidas. Recién para la hora del almuerzo había conseguido deshacerme de la molesta de Xion ¡Dios por qué tiene que seguirme cada cinco segundos! ¿Acaso no entiende que no me interesa?

Ahora me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela disfrutando del aire fresco y de la paz, pero… era obvio que no duraría mucho…

"¡Riku, aquí estabas!" – Esa era la voz de mi fastidioso amigo Sora…

"Sí…"

"¡Vaya qué raro verte sin Xion, o alguna otra chica jeje!"

"Si viniste a fastidiarme lárgate"

"¡Uy! Que delicado, tranquilo, no vine a molestarte, vaya que estás amargado hoy…"

"Siempre estoy amargado, odio estas islas"

"Ah ya empezaste con eso" – Dijo Sora poniendo la mano en su frente.

"¡Es así como me siento! Estas islas son demasiado aburridas, nunca pasa nada interesante aquí" – Me quejé.

"¿Qué me dices de las súper fiestas de Naminé?"

Puse los ojos en blanco y repliqué – "La princesa de hielo sólo hace eso, porque es la más rica de este lugar y le gusta lucirse"

"¡Pero las fiestas son buenas!"

"Si, claro" – Dije con sarcasmo – "Entiende Sora, estoy seguro de que en el mundo hay miles de lugares mejores que estas islas… Cómo me gustaría salir de aquí"

"Y qué pretendes hacer ¿Construir una balsa y adentrarte en el mar? ¡Porque si es así yo te acompaño!" – Sora no era un chico sarcástico, no tenía esa facultad en su cerebro, por lo que esa pregunta iba en serio, y es más sonaba feliz de proponerlo.

"¡Claro que no! Eso sería estúpido, sólo conseguiríamos matarnos"

"¿Entonces qué Riku? No tenemos dinero y aunque lo tuviéramos, nuestros padres jamás nos dejarían irnos sin antes terminar la escuela"

Sora me recordó la triste verdad, eso era cierto, este era mi último año de escuela, debía terminarlo, eso es lo que mi padre quería… ah sí, lo explico, en mi familia sólo somos mi padre y yo, mi madre bueno… ella se fue, nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cuatro años… así son todas las mujeres en todo caso, unas interesadas que te traicionan cuando ya tienen lo que quieren o si se aburren…

En fin sólo hago trabajos de medio tiempo, necesito salir de la escuela para poder acceder a un trabajo definitivo, así tendré el dinero suficiente para largarme de estas islas de mala muerte, vivir en la ciudad y ¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor puedo darme el lujo de viajar por el mundo! ¡Vaya eso sería genial!

"¿Riku aún estás aquí?" – Preguntó mi amigo arruinando mis fantasías.

"Si, lamentablemente"

"¡Riku no es tan malo! Tienes todo lo que podrías pedir aquí, tus calificaciones son excelentes, eres popular ¡Y las chicas te aman! Yo daría cualquier cosa para ser así"

"Sora cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO-ME-INTERESAN-LAS-CHICAS" – Le dije con cansancio.

De pronto mi amigo me miró con horror y se sujetó la cara con las manos, convirtiéndose en una copia perfecta de la pintura "El grito".

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡RIKU HA VUELTO A SUS VIEJAS TENDENCIAS HOMOSEXUALES, KINGDOM HEARTS AYÚDALO, ÉL NO SABE LO QUE HACE!"

"¡Sora no soy gay! No actúes como un retardado"

"¿No lo eres?" – Me preguntó con los ojos brillando, ahora quién era el gay…

"No, es sólo que… ¡Sora tu también sabes como son las chicas aquí! Xion es una sicópata sin vida, Selphie no tiene cerebro, Naminé es una bruja…

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso Naminé encontró un corazón?"

"Jaja ¡No! ¡Olvidé decirte que hay una chica nueva en la escuela, y es HERMOSA!"

"Tú hasta a las galletas de perro las encuentras hermosas…"

"¡NO CRITIQUES ESE MANJAR DE LOS DIOSES! ¡Ah si cierto, la chica! Es muy bella, se llama Ka… ¿Karin? ¿Kathy? ¡Ah bueno no importa! ¡Pero vaya que está buena!"

"¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás a controlar tus hormonas?"

"¡Es en serio Riku, tienes que verla! ¡A lo mejor así te sanarás!"

"Sora ya te dije que…"

"Sí, si ¡Vamos, no puedes quedarte en el techo por siempre!" – Contra mi voluntad mi supuesto amigo me tomó de la camisa con una fuerza (que no sabía que tenía) y me arrastró a la perdición.

* * *

Mi paz había sido perturbada, y me encontraba nuevamente en el pasillo de la escuela, que por suerte estaba más vacío que de costumbre por ser la hora de almuerzo, sin embargo, sabía yo que no podría librarme de cierto fastidio…

"¡RIKU! ¿Dónde estabas mi amor? Te busqué por todas partes, te preparé el almuerzo y… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTABAS CON OTRA CHICA!"

"Deja de llamarme "amor" Xion, sabes que no soy nada tuyo"

"¡ENTONCES SI ESTABAS CON UNA CHICAS! ¡LO SABÍA!" – Es tan cierto eso que dicen que algunas personas sólo escuchan lo que quieren…

"Tranquila preciosa" – Intervino Sora – "No tienes de que preocuparte Riku estaba conmigo…

"¡ESO ES AÚN MÁS PREOCUPANTE! ¡TODOS SABEN QUE ERES EL GIGOLÓ DE LA ESCUELA SORA! ¿QUÉ PASA SI LE PEGAS TUS MALAS COSTUMBRES A MI RIKU?"

Sora abrió los ojos como platos – "¡Wow! ¿De verdad todos piensan eso? ¡Soy más popular de lo que creí!"

"Er… Sora no creo que lo haya dicho en un buen sentido"

"¿Te das cuenta Riku? ¡Soy popular!" – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Si que es cierto lo que dicen…

"¡RIKU VEN CONMIGO AHORA!" – La sicópata me tomó inesperadamente un brazo y comenzó a jalarme.

"¡Oye Xion suél…

"¡HEY SUÉLTALO, YO VI A RIKU PRIMERO!" – Ese era mi amigo saltando a mi "defensa" jalándome del otro brazo (Y después dice que soy yo el de las tendencias…)

"¡CLARO QUE NO, ES MÍO!"

"¡DÁMELO!"

"¡NUNCA!"

"Er… ¿Podrían soltarme?"

"¡NO!" – Contestaron al unísono.

Mientras se la llevan jalándome como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, "algo" llamó mi atención.

Saliendo se la cafetería se acercaba la princesa de hielo con Roxas llorando detrás de ella como siempre, pero… a su lado había alguien que yo nunca había visto, era una chica, de fuerte cabello rojo como el fuego, lo tenía hasta la altura de los hombros y el flequillo en la parte derecha de su frente, lo cual le daba un aspecto adorable, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos azules como el océano, que tenían una apariencia inocente y… ¿Temerosa?

"Sora"

"¡JAMÁS ME ARREBATARÁS A RIKU!"

"¡SORA!"

"¿Ah qué?"

"¿Esa es la chica?" – Le pregunté señalando a la pelirroja.

"Hmmm ¿Dónde? ¡Ah sí es ella, es Kaitlyn!" – Mi amigo soltó mi brazo de repente, y Xion cayó al suelo de bruces.

"¡WAAA! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? ¡RIKU AYÚDAME!" – Escuché decir a Xion a lo lejos, yo estaba más concentrado en la chica que se acercaba.

"¡Hey vengan aquí!" – Llamó Sora al grupo, la mujer de hielo lo vio, le dijo algo a la pelirroja que hizo que ésta pareciera aún más asustada, pero de todos modos se siguieron acercando.

"Hola de nuevo Sora y… hola Riku" – Dijo la bruja, yo respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La pelirroja la tenía agarrada del brazo como ademán de protección.

"Naminé" – Comenzó Sora con uno de esos molestos tonos "seductores" – "¿Estás libre? Podríamos tener una cita hoy ¿Qué te parece?" – Antes de que la princesa de hielo pudiera contestar, apareció Roxas de la nada en frente de Sora con una mira amenazante.

"¡Hey amigo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sabes que Naminé es mi chica!"

"Ya, ya" – Dijo el castaño alzando las manos – "Lo siento, sólo quería salvarte un poco de la tortura que vives día a día"

"¿Cómo que tortura?" – Preguntó la bruja con el ceño fruncido – "Soy la mejor novia que alguien podría desear" – Roxas dio un suspiro pero no dijo nada más.

"Ah bueno, en todo caso vinimos a otra cosa, quería presentarle Riku a Kaitlyn" – La pelirroja que aún seguía sosteniendo a Naminé, miró a Sora con una mirada de molestia.

"Es Kairi, idiota, no llegarás muy lejos si ni siquiera logras recordar el nombre de una chica" – Dijo la rubia pero yo me concentré más en el nombre que había oído, con que era Kairi…

"Ay Naminé soy humano, cometo errores"

"Lo malo es que cometes DEMASIADOS errores" – Dijo la rubia con malicia y luego agregó – "Y yo que pensaba invitarte a mi fiesta…"

Eso llamó la atención de mi amigo de inmediato – "¿Dijiste fiesta? ¡Claro que iré!"

"Será una fiesta de bienvenida para Kairi hmmm el viernes por la noche" – La pelirroja miró a Naminé con horror y habló por primera vez.

"Naminé ¿Qué dices? Te dije que a mi…"

"Y yo te dije que tendrías que ir a mis fiestas sí o sí" – La cortó la rubia malvada – "Tranquila de seguro te divertirás, y… ¡Oh es verdad! ¿Riku no se supone que viniste a presentarte? ¿Por qué te quedas parado allí sin decir nada?" – Dios como detesto a esta chica…

"¡Ah si! Lo siento, mi nombre es Riku, encantado ¿Kairi verdad?" – Le pregunté extendiendo mi mano, ésta miró confundida y se giró hacia Naminé como pidiéndole permiso, la bruja asintió y la chica tomó mi mano.

"Sí soy Kairi, el gusto es mío… Riku" – Me dijo tímidamente.

Pero sin aviso alguno, un par de manos nos separaron con fuerza, era Xion que había permanecido allí todo ese tiempo y al final había tenido que levantarse por su cuenta.

"¡NOOOOO! ¡MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!" – Le gritó a Kairi, esta chica de verdad estaba loca.

"Xion… sólo nos estábamos presentando…" – Traté de explicarle.

"¡Mientes! ¡Vi la expresión de tu rostro!" – Me gritó con rabia, pero luego comenzó a llorar – "¿Por qué me haces esto Riku? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?"

"¿Qué se supone que has…

"No seas patética Xion, eres una vergüenza para las mujeres" – Intervino la rubia.

"¡Pero es mío!"

Naminé suspiró – "Xion linda, todos saben que los hombres sólo sirven para cuando queremos divertirnos y como esclavos cuando vamos al centro comercial" – Kairi rió por ese comentario y eso no me gustó para nada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres Naminé? No puedes hablar así" – Le reclamé a la bruja.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Somos mucho más que eso!" – Defendió Sora también.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?"

"A diferencia de las mujeres que son todas unas perras manipuladoras, nosotros somos seres humanos de verdad" – Le dije a la rubia.

"¿Ah sí? Ahhh ya recordé por qué no me fijé en ti antes" – Dijo ella de pronto y se dirigió a la pelirroja – "Kairi linda, olvidé mencionar que Riku es un misógino"

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

"¡No es cierto! No es eso…"

"¿Es verdad eso Riku?" – Preguntó Xion de forma triste – "¿Es por eso que tratas así a tu propia novia?"

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que no eres mi novia! Y Naminé sabes que no odio a las mujeres, pero no soporto a las que son como tú, mira como tratas siempre al pobre Roxas"

"Si Naminé ¿Por qué eres tan mala?" – Pregunto el susodicho débilmente.

"No soy mala, tan sólo me gusta divertirme" – Se defendió esta.

"Entonces quieres decir que eres una chica rica, que abusa de los demás" – No me iba a rendir en esta batalla.

"Qué mal agradecidos y yo que siempre los invito a mis fiestas y compartos mis bienes con ustedes ¿No piensas igual Kairi?"

La chica se demoró un poco en contestar – "La verdad es que sí, tu no excluyes a nadie, los invitas a todos y ellos te pagan así hablando mal de ti" – Ese comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

"¿Qué sabes tú si acabas de llegar? Apuesto a que eres otra chica rica malcriada"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – Me respondió ella con rabia.

"Más respeto Riku, Kairi es la hija del arquitecto encargado de construirnos nuestro primer centro comercial" – Exclamó la rubia engreída.

"¡Ah con que entonces, si eres una malcriada!"

"¡Tú no me conoces, así que no puedes decir nada de mi!"

"¡Oh niña, no me interesa conocerte!"

"Er… chicos creo que se están pasando un poco…" – Trató de intervenir Sora.

"¡Tú no te metas, que lo único que quieres es meterte en los pantalones de una chica!"

"¡Oye no le grites a mi amigo!"

"¡Y tú no me grites a mí!"

El timbre que anunciaba el regreso a las clases interrumpió nuestra pelea.

"¡Bien chicos, esto si que fue divertido!" – Dijo la bruja como si nada malo hubiera pasado – "Los espero en mi fiesta el viernes, no falten. Roxas cariño, ven"

"Sí, mi amor" – Dijo el muy traidor acercándose a la princesa de hielo, y ésta le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y Roxas sonrió ¡Qué patético es! y que relación más retorcida tienen esos dos…

Kairi me lanzó la que parecía ser su mejor mirada de odio y me dijo – "Espero que no nos volvamos a ver"

"Que bien que en algo estamos de acuerdo"

Y los tras decir eso, los tres de perdieron de nuestra vista.

"¡Vaya es una chica brava! ¡Eso la hace más atractiva!"

"¿Sora, acaso eres imbécil? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo de ti?"

"Bueno sí, pero tenía razón jajaja, aunque debí aclararle que quiero meterme en sus pantalones"

"¡Qué asco! ¿No pensarás ir a esa fiesta verdad?"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Va a estar buenísima!"

"¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¡Ah y tú irás conmigo!" – Me dijo ignorando mi pregunta como por milésima vez.

"¡Ni hablar! No estaré cerca de esas chicas"

"¡Vamos Riku! ¿Acaso… tienes miedo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Si es eso, le tienes miedo a Kairi JAJAJA!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Entonces ven conmigo y lo podrás demostrar!"

Lo consideré por un momento y luego dije – "Está bien, pero sólo para que la pelirroja horrible no pueda cantar victoria" – ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Era obvio que esa chica sería igual a todas...

"¡Entonces vamos juntos!" – Dijo un insecto que sostenía mi brazo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta…

"¿Con que sigues aquí Xion?"

"¡Claro, nunca te abandonaré!"

"¡ENTONCES ESTÁ DECIDIDO, NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA EL VIERNES!" – Gritó Sora levantando el brazo.

"SÍÍÍ" – Gritó Xion también.

Y yo me di cuenta finalmente de que estoy rodeado de idiotas...

* * *

** Riku y Kairi se han convertido en enemigos, son polos completamente opuestos. ¿Qué pasará con este grupo bizarro de personas?**

**Un bishonen con misoginia, una chica con misandría, una rubia dominatrix, un sometido, un pervertido y una sicópata celosa  
**

**No se lo pierdan ^^  
**


	5. La fiesta parte 1

**La fiesta parte 1**

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿VAS A IR A UNA FIESTA?"

"Hmm, sí… eso dije…"

"¡PERO SI NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE TENÍAMOS QUE OBLIGARTE!"

"Bueno…sí…pero una chica de aquí…" – Traté de explicar, pero otra persona se adueñó del teléfono.

"Tranquilízate Yuna, Kairi ¿Cómo es eso de que irás a una fiesta?" – Me preguntó Yuffie, intrigada también, pero gracias a Dios no histérica.

"Bueno sí, me hice amiga de una chica aquí… y ella me organizó una fiesta de bienvenida. Traté de resistirme pero no pude"

"Tendrás una fiesta de playa ¿Verdad? ¡Oh poopie! Me muero de la envidia" – Intervino Rikku quién optó por dejar el teléfono en alta voz.

"¡Espera! ¡No me digas que Tidus también irá!" – Gritó Yuna.

"¿Quién?" – Pregunté yo, realmente no sabía de quien me hablaba…

"¡TIDUS! ¡Mi novio! ¡El que debías vigilar Kairi!"

"Oh… él… la verdad no tengo idea de quien es…"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si fuiste a esas islas para vigilarlo!"

"Hmm creo que vine a estas islas, porque mi papá es el jefe de un proyecto de construcción"

"¡UNA FIESTA, UNA FIESTA!" – Gritó Yuna ignorándome completamente – "¡Debes **vigilarlo** Kairi, hazlo por mí! ¡Las fiestas son peligrosas y están llenas de…

"¡Es cierto!" – Esta vez habló Paine – "Kairi escúchame, debes ir inmediatamente a buscar el gas pimienta las pistolas de autodefensa que te regalé, esas fiestas salvajes deben estar llenas de pervertidos" – Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al darme de cuenta de eso.

"Bueno la verdad es que yo me refería a…" – Trató de decir Yuna, pero Paine la interrumpió.

"¡Oh ya basta Yuna! Contrólate y piensa en tu amiga" – La regañó mi amiga de ojos rojos.

"Hmm la verdad es que yo creo que estás exagerando Paine…" – Le dijo Rikku.

"¿Qué exagero? ¿Acaso no sabes todas las violaciones que suceden en las fiestas?" – Esto me está dando miedo – "Además Kairi no es lo suficientemente inteligente para defenderse sola" - ¡Hey!

"Es cierto…" – Dijo Yuna pensativa.

"Esperen chicas, Kairi ya está grande y sabe cuidarse" – Les dijo Yuffie a mis "amigas" y luego se dirigió a mí – "Kairi ve y disfruta tu fiesta, pero no olvides ser cuidadosa ¿Está bien?"

"Gracias Yuffie"

"Muy bien chicas díganle adiós a Kairi"

"¡Adiós para siempre!" – Dijo Rikku... Vaya amigas que tengo...

"¡Pero los pervertidos!"

"¡TIDUUUUUUUS!"

"Pff es inútil… lo mejor será cortar" – Concluyó Yuffie.

"Oh bien adi… - No alcancé a terminar porque la comunicación se cortó. Vaya reacción que tuvieron las chicas… y yo que pensé que me iban a apoyar, en fin, le haré caso a Yuffie, quien fue la más sensata de todas… ¡Oh la hora! Será mejor que me arregle o si no enfrentaré la ira de Naminé.

* * *

Eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… porque la verdad yo nunca elegía mi ropa para situaciones así, siempre dependía de Yuna y ahora que no estaba conmigo, me encontraba totalmente perdida. Fue por eso que después de un buen rato me decidí por un tank top rosa, unos jeans y tenis… la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Luego me subí al auto con mis papás para que fueran a dejarme ¡Oh es cierto aún no conocen a mi papá! Él se llama Noel, tiene los ojos azules como yo y el cabello negro, realmente lo adoro, pero aún tengo un poco de rencor por ser él, el culpable de que esté en estas islas…

"Esta chica Naminé debe ser muy buena para organizarte una fiesta sin conocerte tanto" – Opinó mi madre.

"Sí… muy buena…" – Sólo respondí yo.

"Me alegro mucho de que seas tan sociable hija, sabía que no te costaría hacer amigos" – Dijo mi papá tratando de sonar feliz, pero en el fondo yo sabía que se sentía culpable por hacer que nos mudáramos.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" – Pregunté impaciente, quería que todo esto terminara rápido.

"Hmm según el mapa que te dio tu amiga, no" – Explicó mamá.

"Llevamos bastante tiempo subiendo está colina, me preguntó cuando… ¡Oh" – Exclamó papá.

Me asomé por la ventana para ver porqué se había sorprendido de pronto y abrí los ojos como platos.

"¿Es esa la casa de tu amiga?" – Preguntó mi mamá incrédula.

"Creo que sí…" – La casa que teníamos en frente no era una casa ¡Era un palacio! Debía tener por lo menos cien habitaciones, era impresionante ¿Por qué será que a los ricos les gusta tener sus casas en la cumbre de una colina?

Me despedí de mis papás, bajé del auto y caminé hacia el sitófono que había al lado de la enorme puerta-reja y presione el botón.

"Er…"

"¿Qué desea?" – Me preguntó una voz masculina.

"Er… Soy Kairi, la… chica de la fiesta" – Dije avergonzada.

"¡Oh! Pase señorita Kairi, la señorita Naminé la recibirá enseguida" – Me dijo la voz y la puerta se abrió.

Todo era realmente intimidante, el camino hacia la entrada del palacio era enorme, había un sendero y comencé a seguirlo mientras miraba a mi alrededor, era un gran jardín, lleno de flores que no había visto en mi vida. No sabía si eran endémicas o si las habían traído de otra parte, pero no importaba porque eran hermosas, había seis fuentes por todo el jardín y yo me asombré mucho al comprobar que había flamencos paseando por todo el lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta Naminé me esperaba.

"¡Kairi llegaste!" – Exclamó mientras corría a abrazarme y cuando me soltó me miró de pies a cabeza con ojos de desaprobación.

"Te ves… linda" – Articuló con dificultad la rubia, yo sabía que estaba decepcionada por mi elección de atuendo, pero si pensaba que me pondría algo como lo que ella estaba usando ¡Estaba loca!

Observé a la rubia con la boca abierta y me pregunté si había escuchado mal y esta era una fiesta de disfraces. Mi amiga llevaba puesto un vestido (si a eso se le puede llamar vestido) strapless corto, blanco y que parecía estar hecho de plástico, unas botas largas hasta casi llegar a la rodilla del mismo color y material de tacón alto, pantimedias de red y una gargantilla de oro. Mi amiga era definitivamente una dominatrix. Me pregunto si tendrá el látigo escondido por allí…

"¡Chicos, vengan aquí!" – Llamó Naminé, mientras daba dos palmadas con sus manos en alto.

A los tres segundos, la habitación se llenó de hombres, por lo que yo me precipité a ponerme detrás de la rubia. Todos ellos llevaban terno y corbatín y dijeron al unísono.

"Sí señorita Naminé"

"Quiero que conozcan a Kairi" – Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrarme, destruyendo así mi improvisada trinchera – "Ella es la chica estrella de esta fiesta, eso sí no se acerquen mucho a ella, porque tiene algunas tendencias lésbicas que le hacen odiar a los hombres…"

"¡Naminé!" – Exclame horrorizada, pero ella me ignoró.

"Kairi, quiero que conozcas a mis sirvientes" – Me dijo señalando a los chicos – "Ellos son: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Luxord y Marluxia" – A medida que los nombraba todos me daban una reverencia, que yo respondía tontamente con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora vuelvan a sus labores"

"Sí señorita Naminé" – Respondieron todos y obedientemente se fueron a distintos lugares de la casa a realizar quien sabe que tareas.

"¿Sólo están tus sirvientes aquí? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?" – Quise saber.

"¡Oh! Ellos… verás se la pasan viajando y nunca están en casa" – Noté un leve tono de dolor en la voz de mi amiga – "¡Pero eso me sirve para que haga todo lo que yo quiera jajajaja!" – El tono se borró completamente…

Me pregunté si a sus padres les preocupaba dejar a su hija sola con esa gran cantidad de hombres, pero luego de observar nuevamente el atuendo de la rubia, me dejó claro quien mandaba aquí…

"Hmm aquí falta alguien" – Dijo ella para sí misma, molesta.

"¡Roxas!"

"¿Huh? ¿Está aquí?" – Pregunté yo tomando mi lugar detrás de Naminé.

El chico llegó corriendo – "¿Sí mi amor? ¿Me necesitas? ¡Ah! Hola Kairi" – Yo sólo me limité a asentir.

"Roxas ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya ordenaste todo?"

"¡Sí mi amor! Está todo listo como me lo pediste"

"Muy bien" – Nuevamente mi amiga acarició la cabeza del chico como si fuera un cachorro – "Puedes irte, yo bajaré con Kairi"

"¡Bien!" – Respondió él con el mismo tono de obediencia de los sirvientes y se marchó.

"¿Él es tu sirviente también?"

"¿Quién Roxas? Jajaja ¡Claro que no!"

"¿Entonces por qué le ordenas hacer cosas?"

"Bueno porque es mi novio ¿Por qué más?" – Me respondió ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Y él las hace así sin pedir nada a cambio?"

"Oh bueno eso…" – Naminé soltó una risita traviesa – "Tengo algunas formas de premiarlo…

EWWW – "¡Oh está bien no quiero saberlo!"

"Como quieras, ahora Kairi ¿Me acompañas?"

"¿Adónde?"

"Al lugar de la fiesta"

"Dijiste que era una fiesta de playa, pero me pediste que viniera a tu casa ¿Dónde es exactamente la fiesta?"

"En mi playa privada"

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que tengas tu propia playa!" – Exclamé asombrada después de haber bajado las escaleras que conducían a este sitio.

"Me alegro de que te guste"

Mi amiga y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en unas bancas de playa. Ella tenía un cóctel en la mano y yo educadamente había rechazado la oferta de otro. No me gustaba beber.

"A Roxas le quedó bien decorado ¿Verdad?"

Yo asentí, tenía razón. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con un motivo tribal, había antorchas, máscaras que colgaban de las palmeras y de las sombrillas, pieles de animales a modo de alfombras, etc.

"Hey Naminé, eres la chica más rica de la isla, tienes una casa espectacular, sirvientes, una playa privada e incluso más, entonces ¿Por qué me pediste un descuento para el centro comercial?"

Ella me miró como si estuviera loca – "¡Kairi amiga, no sabes nada de la economía!"

"Er…ok…" – La rubia no dijo más sobre el tema y se dedicó a hablar de moda y cosas así.

* * *

Luego de media hora, la paz entre mi amiga y yo fue interrumpida por una masa de seres humanos y... chicos, que aparecieron de pronto. El lugar automáticamente se volvió una fiesta salvaje y yo obviamente no perdía de vista a mi amiga.

"¡Es cierto!" – Exclamó de pronto – "Algunos no te conocen, debo presentarte.

"Naminé no creo que sea ne…

"¡OIGAN TODOS!" – Le gritó a la multitud – "¡ESTA ES KAIRI! ¡ES POR ELLA QUE HE HECHO ESTA FIESTA!"

Todos me miraron y gritaron como bestias.

"¡VIVA KAIRI! ¡EH EH EH! ¡VEN A BAILAR BABY! ¡ES UNA PELIRROJA SALVAJE!"

Dios… ¿Por qué Naminé me sometía a estas humillaciones?

"¡Oye tú eres Kairi!" – Exclamó un chico feliz mientras se me acercaba, yo tomé a Naminé del brazo para que protegiera y lo observé. Tenía el cabello rubio de punta, ojos azules y piel bronceada.

"Sí…" – Le respondí, tímidamente.

"¡Yo soy Tidus!" – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo lo miré intrigada tratando de recordar donde había oído ese nombre.

"Yuna me ha hablado de ti" – Me dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa, entonces yo recordé quien era y me relajé, soltando a mi amiga.

"¡Oh con que eres tú!"

"¡Jaja sí! Mi prima Rikku me contó que Yuna estaba un poco nerviosa" – ¿Un poco?" – "Y te envió a vigilarme"

"Sí…" – Respondí yo muerta de vergüenza.

"Pero no debe preocuparse, porque yo sólo vengo a estas fiestas a cuidar a mi amigo Wakka, ese de allí" – Me dijo señalando a un chico de extraño cabello naranja, y piel bronceada que se encontraba un poco más lejos de nosotros, coqueteando con unas chicas.

"Verás... Wakka se vuelve loco en estas fiestas" – Me explicó Tidus con voz cansada – "Especialmente si bebe, cosa que siempre consigue hacer…"

"¿Y por qué no le impides venir?" – Sugerí yo.

"¡Oh he tratado! Pero siempre logra escabullirse, está tan obsesionado con no perderse ninguna fiesta de Naminé, que hace lo que sea…"

"Oh… ya veo"

"Así que puedes decirle a Yuna que debe tranquila…"

De pronto escuchamos un grito.

"¡Hey no te pases!"

Tidus puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo – "Ya empezó otra vez" – Luego me sonrío y dijo – "Disfruta tu fiesta Kairi, nos vemos" – Y se alejó a toda velocidad.

A pesar de ser un chico me cayó bien, y me di la vuelta para hablar con mi amiga – "Oye Naminé y ahora q…" – "¿Naminé?" – La rubia no estaba por ninguna parte y entré en pánico – "¡Naminé!"

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers! x33333**

**A Guest 1 que me dejó un review el 02/07/12 le respondo: ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy muy feliz de que guste mi fic lleno de ideas locas jajaja  
**

**A Guest 2 (Que no sé si es el mismo(a)) ****02/07/12**: Jaja no puedo matar a la pobre de Xion XD pero eso sería divertido, eso sí este fic será más corto que el otro, es por eso que no haré que Riku y Kairi se odien por más tiempo, aunque eso no quiere decir que las cosas les resulten tan fácil después de todo la misandría y la misoginia siguen presentes y deben resoverlo jajaja XD Gracias por tu apoyo.

******A Guest 3 (Que tampoco sé si es el mismo(a))****02/07/12**: ¡La fiesta es todo un caos como pudiste notar! y si mis personajes aquí están todos locos jajaja, gracias por todo x3  


******A Guest 4 que me dejó un review el 12/07/12: ¿Verdad que son muy diferentes? Me divierto escribiendo así sobre ellos XD ¿En serio crees que soy una gran autora? ¡Muchas gracias! :D Y por favor sigue leyendo mis historias, me agrada tener tu apoyo xx  
**

******Oh y ese pequeño SerahxNoel de este cap, es porque... ¡ODIO A SNOW! ¡LO DETESTO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! Es el único personaje que me cae mal en FFXIII y es cierto que yo soy una chica muy canon (aunque este fic es la excepción xp) y sé que Serah y Snow se aman y que ella es sólo amiga de Noel, pero al menos soy feliz poniendo un poco de esa pareja aquí jaja********  
**


	6. La fiesta parte 2

**La fiesta parte 2**

"Sora dime nuevamente ¿Qué hago en este lugar?"

"¡Vinimos a divertirnos Riku! ¡Y tenías que probarle a la pelirroja que no tienes miedo!" – Me respondió lleno de euforia. Las fiestas ponían así a mi amigo, siempre decía que era lugar ideal para tener sexo con una chica, hasta el momento no lo ha logrado...

"Ah es cierto esa chica…" – La tal Kairi había pasado toda la semana ignorándome, y paseando por la escuela detrás de Naminé como un perrito faldero y esquivando a los chicos que se le acercaban como si tuvieran lepra.

"¡Mira Riku, allí está!" – Gritó Sora señalando a la princesa de hielo, estaba arriba de una mesa, vestida como de costumbre para estas ocasiones… y detrás de ella tímidamente la seguía la pelirroja.

"¡OIGAN TODOS!" – Nos gritó – "¡ESTA ES KAIRI! ¡ES POR ELLA QUE HE HECHO ESTA FIESTA!" – Observé a Kairi y noté que estaba muerta de vergüenza y se puso aún peor al escuchar las estupideces que le gritaban los demás.

Se lo merece por seguirle el juego a esa loca y ser su amiga.

"¡Riku!" – Oh no…

"¡Riku! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Estaba tan sola que casi me pongo a llorar"

"Creo que sólo..." – Tristemente – "...Nos separamos por cinco minutos Xion…"

"¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Alguna cualquiera de esta fiesta podría haberte raptado y quizás qué cosa hacerte!"

Por Dios… - "Xion deja de pensar estupideces" – Dije mientras sacaba un trago de las bandejas con las que paseaban los esclavos de Naminé. Yo soy de esa clase de personas que nunca se emborracha y tiene la suerte (o mala suerte) de observar todas las locuras que hacen los demás.

"¡Entonces bailemos Riku!" – Dijo Xion feliz, yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco y le seguí el juego.

A la media hora de fiesta el volumen de la música subió, por lo que había que gritar para hacerse oír.

"¡RIKU VOY A VER SI ENCUENTRO A UNA… JEJE TU SABES!" – Gritó Sora esperanzado.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN, PERO NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR SI NO RESULTA!" – Le advertí a mi amigo.

Él levanto el pulgar y se fue.

"Riku" – Me dijo Xion al oído – "¿Por qué no vamos…ejem, a un lugar más privado?" – Me esperaba esto…

"Er… será mejor que vaya a ver si Sora está bien" – Le susurré de vuelta y salí corriendo antes de ver su reacción.

Cuando consideré que me había alejado bastante, me detuve a respirar y a observar lo que me rodeaba.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban completamente ebrios, algunos estaban tirados en la arena inconscientes, varios de los chicos estaban haciendo topless sobre las mesas, mientras las chicas gritaban enloquecidas, pero ellas tampoco se quedaban atrás, porque algunas se dedicaban a realizar bailes sensuales, mientras que una multitud de chicos hacían sonidos de aullidos de lobos, es decir, todos realizaban las actividades protocolares de una fiesta de Naminé.

Y hablando de ella, la vi a unos cuantos metros de mí, bailando con el sometido de Roxas. Busqué a su molesta amiga pelirroja con la mirada pero no la vi por ninguna parte, así que con todo mi pesar me acerqué a la princesa de hielo.

"¡RIKU VINISTE!" – Me gritó feliz abrazándome como si fuéramos los mejores amigos… y Roxas me miró enojado.

"¿Dónde está tu amiga?"

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO TE OIGO!"

"¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU AMIGA PELIRROJA!"

"¿TE REFIERES A KAIRI?"

"¡SÍ!"

"¿POR QUÉ QUIERES SABERLO?" – Me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas malignas, estaba disfrutando esto.

"¡NO IMPORTA, ME VOY!" – Le grité dándome la vuelta para largarme.

"¡ESPERA! ¡NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁ, LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LA VI ESTABA HABLANDO CON TIDUS!"

¿Con Tidus? ¿Acaso ese tema de la misandría era una farsa? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

"JAJAJA RIKU TE GUSTA KAIRI" – Me dijo la molesta rubia y Roxas se le unió.

"¿EN SERIO? ¡VE POR ELLA RIKU!"

"¡OIGAN YO JAMÁS DIJE…"

"¡SÍ, SÍ, SÓLO VE A BUSCARLA Y YA!" – Fue lo último que me gritó Naminé antes de llevarse a Roxas a otro lugar a hacer cosas que no quiero saber.

¿Qué me gusta esa chica? Sí claro… tan sólo no quiero que esté por ahí con otro… ¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos y quedé en shock al ver a Tidus tratando de impedir que Wakka se desnudara, pero eso último no fue lo que me sorprendió (pasaba todo el tiempo) sino que **ella ** no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"¡TIDUS!" – Le grité y él se giró hacia a mí, mientras trataba de sostener a su amigo que pataleaba como poseído.

"¡HOLA RIKU!"

"¡DÉJAME HACERLO! ¿YA? ¡A LAS CHICAS LES ENCANTARÁ! ¿YA?" – Gritó Wakka con su característico tic verbal.

Tidus me miró con cara de súplica y yo le di un puñetazo a Wakka en la cara tan fuerte que lo dejé inconsciente.

"¡GRACIAS RIKU!" – Me dijo Tidus.

"¡DE NADA! ¡OYE, QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO! ¿HAS VISTO A KAIRI?"

"¡OH SÍ ESTUVE CON ELLA HACE UN RATO, PERO TUVE QUE VENIR A VER A WAKKA Y NOS SEPARAMOS!"

¿Se separaron? Y Naminé estaba bailando con Roxas… eso quiere decir ¡Qué está sola! ¿Por qué me preocupa eso? Es su fiesta de seguro se está divirtiendo por allí… ¡Pero está sola! ¿Y eso qué?

Tan sólo te preocupas porque eres una buena persona Riku, sólo por eso…

"¿Y DÓNDE TE SEPARASTE DE ELLA?"

"¡POR ALLÁ!" – Me gritó Tidus, mientras señalaba el lugar.

"¡GRACIAS!" – Pero antes de que pudiera irme, Tidus me sujetó el brazo para detenerme.

"¿QUÉ PASA RIKU? ¿TE GUSTA KAIRI?" – Me preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. ¿Por qué todos asumen eso?

"ESO NO ES…

"¡YUNA SE VA A MORIR CUANDO LE DIGA JAJAJA!" – Gritó mientras se alejaba cargando a Wakka – ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso y no esperan a que les responda? ¿Y quién carajo es Yuna? En fin… será mejor que busque a esa pelirroja tonta…

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, y no veía a esa chica por ninguna parte. Esquivé miles de obstáculos como vómito resbaloso, humo de cigarrillo, cuerpos en el suelo durmiendo, cuerpos semidesnudos en el suelo, botellas, vasos rotos, condones usados… y más cosas sobre las que no quieren saber.

Mientras seguía en mi travesía me encontré con Sora, quien bailaba muy apegado con Selphie.

"¡SORA! ¿HAS VISTO A KAIRI?"

"¿A QUIÉN?" – Me preguntó fastidiado, por haberlo interrumpido.

"¡A KAIRI!"

"¡AH LA PELIRROJA! ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ LA BUSCAS?"

"Bueno por…" – Dije en voz baja y Selphie intervino.

"¡ME ENTERÉ DE QUE A RIKU LE GUSTA KAIRI!" – ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿CÓMO SE ENTERÓ DE ESO TAN RÁPIDO? ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? ¡NO ME GUSTA ELLA!

"¡WOW! ¿DE VERDAD? ¿ENTONCES YA NO ERES GAY?" – Me preguntó el castaño.

"¡SORA YO NUNCA HE…

"¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI AMIGO! ¡OH PERO TEN CUIDADO! ¡XION TE ESTÉ BUSCANDO!"

Lo que me faltaba…

"¡VE Y DEMUÉSTRALE A KAIRI LO QUE ES UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! ¡ES LO MISMO QUE YO HARÉ CON SELPHIE!"

"¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO SORA?"

"OH, NADA…SÓLO"

Apenas me alejé unos metros escuché el sonido de una bofetada, el pobre de Sora había arruinado su oportunidad debido a su gran bocota por milésima vez.

Pero ahora yo tenía otras cosas en que pensar, Kairi estaba sola en este antro y además Xion me estaba buscando… Debía encontrar a la pelirroja y largarme de aquí lo antes posible.

Después de seguir esquivando obstáculos por otros minutos, escuché algo que no me gustó.

"¡OYE PELIRROJA! ¿POR QUÉ NO JUEGAS CON NOSOTROS?"

"¡SÍ PRECIOSA! ¡DISFRUTEMOS DE LA FIESTA!"

"¡VÁYANSE, DÉJENME EN PAZ!"

¡La voz de Kairi! ¿Pero dónde está? No la veo… ¿De dónde provienen las voces?

"¡SÓLO QUEREMOS QUE BEBAS UN TRAGUITO CON NOSOTROS!"

"¡SÍ Y DESPUÉS NOS VAMOS A UN LUGAR MÁS OSCURO Y…

"¡CÁLLATE HAYNER! ¡NO DIGAS ESA PARTE!"

"¿POR QUÉ NO?"

"¡POR QUÉ DEBEMOS HACER QUE CONFÍE EN NOSOTROS, GALLINA ESTÚPIDA!"

"¡HEY NO ME LLAMES ASÍ SEIFER!"

"¿Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? PENSÉ QUE ESTARÍAS CON TU NOVIECITA OLETTE"

"¡ESTÁ ENFADADA CONMIGO DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA POR HABERLE CHOCADO SU AUTO! ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA! SABES QUE LOS HOMBRES TENEMOS NUESTRAS NECESIDADES… ¡COMPARTE A LA PELIRROJA CONMIGO!"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!" – Accedió Seifer molesto.

"¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN! ¡SE LOS ADVIERTO!"

"JAJAJA ¿QUÉ NOS PUEDE HACER UNA NIÑITA COMO TÚ?"

¡Por fin encontré el lugar de donde provenían las voces! Era detrás de una ¿Choza? ¿Quién carajo diseñó la decoración de este lugar? ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Kairi se encontraba arrinconada a la choza mientras Seifer y Hayner (Que por alguna razón estaban juntos, debe haber sido el alcohol...) se le acercaban como unos lobos ¡Debo salvarla!

"¡SE LOS ADVERTÍ!" – Les gritó ella y los electrocutó ¡Sí oyeron bien! ¡Los electrocutó a cada uno con una pistola de autodefensa. Tenía una de esas en cada mano…

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" – Gritaron los otros dos y antes de que quedaran inconscientes Kairi… ¡Dios mío! ¡Me llegó a doler a mí! ¡Kairi les dio una patada donde más les dolió!

"¡ESO ES POR HABERME EMPUJADO EL OTRO DÍA!" – Les gritó ella respirando con dificultad, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero al notar mi presencia frunció el ceño.

"¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? ¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES UNA PROBADITA DE ESTO?" – Me preguntó amenazante mientras señalaba sus armas.

"¡TRANQUÍLIZATE! ¡YO SÓLO VINE A AYUDARTE!" – Le aseguré con mis manos en alto en señal de rendición.

Me miró durante unos segundos, hasta que al parecer notó que era sincero.

"¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍAS AYUDARME?"

"¿PODRÍAMOS IR A OTRO LUGAR?"

"¡ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ELEGÍ ESA CHOZA PARA REFUGIARME DE PERVERTIDOS COMO TÚ!"

"¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ¡Y SI YO FUERA TÚ ME ALEJARÍA DE ESA CHOZA!"

"¿POR QUÉ?"

"¡PORQUE CONOCIENDO A NAMINÉ EL PROPÓSITO POR EL CUAL ESTÁ ALLÍ NO ES NADA AGRADABLE!"

La pelirroja me miró confundida, pero luego comprendió y se alejó de la choza como si estuviera contaminada.

"¡QUÉ ASCO!"

"¡VAMOS AL INTERIOR DE LA CASA!"

"¡BIEN, PERO SI INTENTAS ALGO TE PASARÁ LO MISMO QUE A ESOS DOS!" – Me amenazó señalando al par de idiotas que estaban en el suelo.

* * *

Yo encabezaba la caminata hacia la casa de la rubia, mientras Kairi me seguía de cerca apuntándome con sus pistolas.

"Que bien se siente dejar de gritar, pensé que perdería la voz allá abajo" – Dije cuando llegamos a la enorme sala de estar.

Me giré a observar a Kairi y ésta seguía apuntándome, mientras me regalaba una mirada de desconfianza.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le pedí – "¿Puedes bajar eso?"

"¡No hasta que me digas por qué querías ayudarme!"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Me dijeron que estabas sola, y yo me preocupé, porque sé como son las cosas en estas fiestas"

Ella bajó sus armas lentamente – "¿Te preocupaste por mí?" – Me preguntó incrédula.

"Pues sí, pero al parecer no fue necesario, no sabía que estabas armada" – Le dije señalando las pistolas.

"¡Oh! Esto… una amiga me las compró, cuando vivía en Radiant Garden"

¿Qué clase de amigas tiene esta chica? ¡Oh es cierto! Es amiga de la rubia… entiendo con que clase de gente se junta… ¡Espera! ¿Dijo Radiant Garden?

"¿Vivías en Radiant Garden?"

La chica asintió.

"¡Wow yo siempre he querido ir allí!"

Su expresión se suavizó y me preguntó – "¿De verás?"

"¡Sí, me han dicho que bellas fuentes y jardines adornan toda la ciudad!"

"¡Es verdad, todo es muy bello!"

"¡Además de que es una ciudad muy moderna!"

"¡Sí tiene de todo!"

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que yo pregunté.

"¿Lo extrañas verdad?"

"Sí… extraño todo lo de allí, mi casa, mi escuela, mis amigas…" – Dijo con nostalgia.

"Debe ser difícil que todo tu mundo cambie así de un día para otro…" – Dije sintiendo empatía por la chica al recordar el día en que mamá nos abandonó a papá y a mi.

"Sí… espero acostumbrarme a vivir aquí ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustan las islas?"

Di un suspiro y le dije – "Nací aquí y llevo dieciocho años sin salir… Me muero por conocer el mundo ¡Es mi mayor sueño! ¡Cuando me gradúe conseguiré un trabajo, juntaré dinero y viajaré a todas partes!"

Ella me miró con una sonrisa – "Tienes un sueño, eso es admirable… yo la verdad no he pensando en mi futuro…"

"¡Oh pero todavía tienes tiempo! No te preocupes"

"Gracias por intentar salvarme allá abajo" – Me dijo sin mirarme y ¿Ruborizada?

"Oh no hay de que, pero no hice nada ¡Eres muy valiente! ¡Le diste su merecido a ese par de imbéciles!"

"Jajaja sí, pero lo que quería decir es… gracias por preocuparte por mí… ningún chico antes… bueno aparte de mi papá" – Se ruborizó aún más – "Ningún chico se había preocupado por mí antes"

"Por nada" – Le sonreí – "¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de este lugar?"

Me miró sorprendida y dijo – "Bueno la verdad había dicho que me quedaría aquí a dormir, pero no me siento nada cómoda después de lo que pasó"

"Puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto" – Le ofrecí – "Te prometo que no te haré nada"

"Te creo" – Me dijo sonriendo – "Está bien, luego les invento algo a mis padres del por qué tuve que irme"

"Podrías decir que los padres de Naminé llegaron furiosos y nos echaron a todos"

"Jajaja es una buena idea"

Salimos al exterior y caminamos por el largo y exgerado jardín de Naminé, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi auto y yo le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Kairi para que subiera.

"Vaya con que eres todo un caballero ¿No será un plan maligno para luego aprovecharte de mi? – Me preguntó ella riéndose.

"Sí claro" – Le dije yo con sarcasmo y subí al auto también.

"¿En que parte vives?" – Quise saber.

"En los condominios que se encuentran al este de la escuela"

"Ah bien" – Sabía donde era obviamente, era imposible perderse en estas islas. Los condominios en donde vivía Kairi tenían casas bellas, pero sencillas, ni parecidas al palacio de la princesa de hielo. Al parecer me había equivocado al juzgar a la pelirroja como una chica rica malcriada.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos nuevamente, pero fue Kairi quien lo rompió esta vez.

"Eres diferente a los otros chicos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No sé… es sólo que me da la impresión de que te importan más los sentimientos, a diferencia de los demás que sólo piensan en…

"¡Hey no generalices!" – Le dije riendo – "Tú también eres diferente, todas las chicas que he conocido son unas pu… ¡Sólo se interesan en mi aspecto, y me hablan de puras estupideces que no me importan, ni siquiera se interesan en conocerme bien!"

"Sí, puedo notarlo al ver a Xion…" – De pronto por alguna razón el tono de la pelirroja se volvió sombrío – "¿Es tu novia verdad?"

Yo la miré como si estuviera loca – "¡Xion, claro que no!"

"Oh, pero es como siempre está a tu lado, yo pensé…"

Ya había escuchado esto antes – "Ella me sigue a todas partes sin mi consentimiento, la verdad es que, no sé como sacármela de encima…

"Parece que todas las relaciones aquí son un poco disfuncionales" – Opinó Kairi.

"¡Ya te dije que no estamos en una relación!" – Protesté y ella sólo rió – "Pero tienes razón en eso… sólo basta con ver a Roxas y Naminé…"

"Ellos son muy extraños, pero creo que realmente se aman"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Naminé no es tan mala como tu crees, si bien sólo la conozco hace cinco días, puedo notar que en el fondo es buena"

"Muuuy en el fondo" – Bromeé yo.

"Jajaja, sólo dale una oportunidad Riku"

"Bien pero sólo porque tú lo pediste"

Volvimos a reir hasta que Kairi dijo:

"Ya llegamos" – Yo detuve el auto.

Me bajé y fui a abrirle la puerta nuevamente, sólo que esta vez ella alzó su mano para que la ayudara a bajar.

"¿Por favor?" – Me pidió.

"Con gusto" – Le respondí y sujeté su mano, y el contacto entre nosotros hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

"Hmmm bueno, creo que es hora de despedirse" – Dijo Kairi jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

"Sí…" – ¡Estúpido Riku no puedes decir algo mejor!

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio, y yo observé los bellos ojos violetas de Kairi. Una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mí e hizo que tocara una de sus mejillas con mi mano, era muy suave. Me pregunté si no me habría poseído un fantasma o algo así, pero la verdad es que no me importaba.

Con mi otra mano acaricié el cabello de la chica y ésta respondió haciendo lo mismo con el mío, nos acercamos más y sin darme cuenta nos estábamos besando.

Los labios de Kairi eran dulces y cálidos ¡Este era el mejor beso de mi vida!

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos.

Para mi desgracia, Kairi se separó de mí y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa sin decir una palabra. Yo me di la vuelta decepcionado con la intención de volver a mi auto ¡Qué estúpido fui! ¡De seguro debe odiarme ahora! ¡Y justo cuando coménzabamos a llevarnos mejor!

"¡Riku!" – Me llamó Kairi de repente.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, sólo para ser recibido por un… ¡QUÉ! ¡UN GOLPE!

Kairi me había golpeado la cara con el puño y se reía.

"¿Estás loca?" – Le pregunté enfadado.

Ella se limitó a besarme de nuevo, cosa que me sorprendió a más no poder y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Adiós Riku y gracias"

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de irse corriendo a su casa. Vaya que era una chica especial fue lo último que pensé antes de subirme a mi auto sonriendo también.


	7. Todos son iguales

**Todos son iguales**

¿Qué fue lo que hice? Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!

¡Besé a un chico! ¡Yo Kairi Kreiss besé a un chico anoche! Me voy a volver loca… loca ¡Loca!

¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera? ¡Dios mío!

El teléfono está sonando ¡Alguien me descubrió! No… tranquila Kairi, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

"H—hola…"

"¡Kairi! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Naminé? Estoy en mi casa"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí…"

"¿A qué hora te fuiste?"

"Anoche, después de un incidente..."

"¿Te violaron Kairi?"

"¡Nooo!"

"Oh, que bien ¿Pero y por qué te fuiste?"

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, alguien del lado de Naminé habló.

"_Mi amor… Tienes que ver esto…"_

"Oh lo siento Kairi" – Se excusó la rubia conmigo – "Roxas me está llamando" – Y después innecesariamente agregó – "Está todo mansito después de lo de anoche…"

"¡NAMINÉ!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas. No necesitaba saber esos detalles.

"Jaja lo siento" – La voz de la chica se volvió distante, pero de todos modos escuché con claridad la conversación – _"¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Estaba revisando mi Facebook y… bueno… subieron fotos de la fiesta, la mayoría son las mismas cosas grotescas que de costumbre, pero esto…"_

"_Al grano Roxas, sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis muchas virtudes"_

"_Mejor mira"_

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio.

"_Oh… interesante"_

"Vaya Kairi… creo que tienes mucho que contar" – Dijo Naminé dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí, en un tonito que no me gustó para nada.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Abre tu Facebook" – Me ordenó la chica, y yo obedecí rápidamente tomando mi Tablet, todo esto me estaba asustando…

"¿Lo viste?"

"Espera está abriendo… Oh…"

"¿"Oh"? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

No claro que no es todo lo que tengo que decir, pero me quedé sin palabras.

Naminé me había enviado el link de una foto (Era la única persona de estas islas que tenía agregada como amiga)

En fin, la dichosa foto… que no sé quien diablos tomó, me mostraba justo en el momento en que subí al auto de Riku, y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuve que especular lo que estaban pensando todos, porque… HABÍAN MÁS DE 1000 COMENTARIOS ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? O sea, había fotos de gente desnuda tirada en el suelo, durmiendo en su propio vómito, pero la foto de Riku y yo ¿TENÍA MÁS DE 1000 COMENTARIOS? ¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTA GENTE?

Mi amiga decidió interrumpir mi monólogo interno.

"¿Qué pasó Kairi?

"Yo… yo" – Aún seguía en shock.

"¿Te fuiste a otra playa para estar sola con Riku y tener sexo con él?"

"¡NOOOOO!"

"Tenía que preguntar, uno nunca sabe"

"No es nada de eso Naminé y tampoco esas cosas que están comentando…" – Dije mirando con asco las especulaciones de esa gente – "Un par de chicos querían aprovecharse de mi, y yo les pateé el trasero, sin embargo, no quise seguir en la fiesta… y Riku se ofreció a traerme a mi casa ¡Tienes que creerme!"

"Te creo Kairi, pero no convencerás a la escuela entera de eso, Riku jamás pero JAMÁS ha sido así de amable con una chica, es por eso que está causando tanta conmoción, además… tengo la sensación de que estás ocultándome algo"

Esta chica si que sabe leer la mente – "Er…"

"Lo sabía"

"¡Bien, bien! Nosotros… nosotros…" – Bajé la voz lo más que pude – "Nos besamos"

Después de un agónico silencio la chica habló por fin – "Ohhh" – Y no dijo nada más.

"Ohhh ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" – Pregunté fastidiada devolviéndole la pregunta que me había hecho antes.

No me estaba gustando para nada esto, mi amiga dominatrix se estaba tomando este asunto con demasiada calma.

"Bueno sí ¿Qué más quieres que diga?"

"No sé… ¡Algo!"

"Algo"

"Muy graciosa"

"¡Vamos Kairi! Vi la interacción entre tú y Riku, era obvio que pasaría algo"

"¿Obvio? Pero tú dijiste que pensabas yo era lesbiana"

"Sólo te estaba trolleando, noté como se miraban"

"Pero… pero…"

Antes de que Naminé pudiera decir algo noté que alguien más quería comunicarse conmigo, cosa que no podía ser buena.

"Espera tengo otra llamada"

"Ok"

"¿Hola?"

"Así que ahora te gusta ir de fiesta ¿Verdad Kairi?"

OH NO

"¿Y-Yuna?"

"Lo sé todo Kairi, no trates de fingir. A veces conviene que tu novio viva en otro lugar"

¡Ese maldito! ¡Debí saber que no podía confiar en él!

"¿Quién es ese chico Kairi? Oh mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando vas a fiestas y te VAS CON CHICOS DESPUÉS?"

"Yuna eso fue porque… ¡Él es diferente!" – Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, como si estuviera poseída.

Yuna pareció sorprendida por mi confesión y suavizó su voz – "Me imagino que debe ser diferente, nunca les hablas a los chicos Kairi ¿Qué pasó?"

"Él… él… me trató bien, es muy maduro e inteligente además…"

"Ya veo, bien, entonces en representación de todas te informo que iremos a las islas en tres semanas para conocer a tu novio, así que date prisa y cómpranos los boletos"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Adiós"

Y con eso colgó… ¿De dónde voy a sacar dinero para esos boletos? ¿Y acaso dijo mi novio?"

Retomé la conversación con Naminé.

"¿Y bien?"

"Naminé… mis amigas de Radiant Garden, piensan venir en tres semanas para conocer a Riku"

"Oh eso es… ¡Genial!"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Eso nos da una excusa para otra fiesta!"

"¡OH NO! No pienso ir a una fiesta nunca más"

De pronto la voz de Naminé se volvió fría – "Vas a ir ¿Quedó claro?"

¡Dios mío, los apodos que le tienen a esta chica realmente encajan!

"Bien…" – Contesté resignada.

"¡Así me gusta!" – Exclamó ella con un tonito extremadamente meloso – "Nos vemos el lunes"

"Nos v- ¿Me cortó?"

Después de esa "encantadora" conversación las cosas básicamente volvieron a la normalidad en mi vida (por ahora) Traté de volver a dormir, pero simplemente no pude, no es agradable saber que un montón de personas que ni siquiera conoces están hablando de ti en la internet, todos deben haber formado una imagen errónea de la chica nueva en sus mentes, eso quería decir, que mi primera semana en este lugar había sido un completo desastre….

Me pregunto ¿Cómo la estará pasando Riku? Él si que conoce a todos aquí… debe ser aún más difícil para él… me hubiera gustado pedirle su número de teléfono por lo menos ¡Qué tonta soy! Salí corriendo como una completa idiota… a lo mejor podría preguntarle a Naminé… ¡No! Parecerá como que estoy desesperada o algo así… y no saldré de casa por nada del mundo… ¡Arghh! ¡Tendré que esperar hasta el lunes!

Será una espera eterna…

* * *

Sí fue eterna, pero era mejor eso que ir a la escuela… ahora me encontraba paralizada en frente de la puerta de mi casa, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para salir.

"Kairi cariño ¿Pasa algo?"

Mi mamá habló tan de repente que hizo que diera un respingo ¡Mi paranoia ya era suficiente! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer así y asustarme?

Me di la vuelta y forcé una sonrisa – "Todo está bien mamá…"

"Hmm ¿Segura? Has actuado algo raro desde que llegaste de esa fiesta"

"¿Raro?" – Mi voz sonó anormalmente aguda – "No pasó nada mamá, mira ya me voy" – Dije abriendo la puerta lentamente.

"Nos vemos mamá"

"Que te vaya bien hija, ve con cuidado"

Asentí y cerré la puerta tras de mi, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás… mis pies pesaban más de lo normal.

Comencé a caminar lentamente.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera rosa con una capucha, pero consideré que sería aún más obvio si la usaba, así que continué mi camino, dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo y maldiciendo tener el cabello de un color tan llamativo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché los murmullos.

"Es ella"

"¡La pelirroja que se fue con Riku!"

"La atrevida chica nueva"

"¿Crees que ellos lo hayan hecho en el auto?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Para que más ser irían juntos?"

Aceleré el paso, sin mirar a nadie. Esto era malo, muy malo, evité leer los comentarios en Facebook para no arruinar mi salud mental, pero no podía evitar escuchar a esta gente, estaban por todas partes y el camino a la escuela parecía interminable. Para colmó mi papá se había marchado temprano al trabajo y no pude pedirle que me llevara… me hubiera evitado esto al menos…

Después de las que me parecieron horas de caminata, llegué finalmente a la escuela. Rogué a todos los santos que Naminé ya estuviera allí.

"Hola Kairi ¿Cómo estás?"

¡Gracias al cielo!

"¡Naminé!" – Dije casi llorando, abrazando a la chica.

"Veo que te alegras de verme"

"¡Fue horrible Naminé! ¡Tuve que oír lo que todo lo que decían de mi!"

"Ya, ya tranquila" – Trató de consolarme la rubia – "Mira, sabías que todos estarían hablando de ti, es natural, en estas pequeñas islas los rumores vuelan"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Como ya te dije el otro día, no convencerás a todos con la versión real de lo que sucedió, porque es aburrido y nadie lo creerá, así que lo más sabio ahora es ignorarlos hasta que se aburran"

"¿Cuándo crees que suceda eso?" – Pregunté un como más calmada, soltando a Naminé.

"¡Cuando alguien haga algo mucho peor que tú por supuesto!"

"¿Ah?"

"Sólo espera que le pase algo más comprometedor y divertido a alguien y todos se olvidarán de ti"

Eso no me hizo sentir tan bien…

"Y ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que eso suceda?"

"No lo sé, es relativo. Estamos en la escuela Kairi, siempre suceden cosas humillantes"

"Bien…"

"Vamos a clases ahora, antes de que esa perra de Larxene haga un drama"

Asentí, pero de pronto recordé algo que hizo que se me helara la sangre – "El salón… Naminé ¡Está lleno de gente allí! ¡Todos me harán preguntas horribles!"

"Tranquila, nadie se acercará a ti" – Dijo mi amiga con una calma admirable.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y dijo – "Porque te sientas conmigo"

* * *

Naminé tenía razón, nadie me dijo nada, al menos no directamente. Siguieron murmurando por supuesto, pero no hubo ninguna pregunta incómoda.

La bruja de Larxene se dirigió automáticamente a mí, apenas llegó.

"¡Tú!"

"¿Yo?" – Pregunté aterrorizada ¿Acaso ella me torturaría públicamente?

"¡Si tú, pelirroja tonta! ¡Ven aquí rápido!"

Me levanté esperando lo peor y miré a Naminé con miedo, ella asintió en señal de apoyo y extrañamente su chico Roxas hizo lo mismo agregando una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a Larxene y cerré los ojos aguardando el grito y las burlas, pero sólo sentí unas hojas de papel en mi mano.

"¿Qué esto?"

"No necesitas saber que lo que es niña ¡Tan sólo ve a dejarlo a la oficina del director!"

"¿Por qué no lo hace usted misma?"

"Serás insolente mocosa ¡TAN SÓLO VE, TE LO ORDENO!"

Salí lo más aprisa que pude del salón ¡Dios esa mujer está demente! Aunque debía admitir que me sorprendió que no mencionara el asunto del fin de semana, a lo mejor Larxene odiaba tanto a sus alumnos que le importaba una mierda lo que hicieran.

Tristemente recién cuando me encontré en el pasillo, me percaté de que no tenía idea donde estaba la oficina del director.

Pensé en preguntarle a alguien por supuesto, pero todo estaba desierto, así que no me quedó otra que caminar sin rumbo.

Debí de haber vagado por unos quince minutos, cuando me encontré con él…

"¡Riku!" – Exclamé demasiado feliz para mi gusto, pero no pude evitarlo. Era él, estaba aquí, tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Se dio la vuelta y comprobé que sus bellos ojos verdes parecían opacos.

"Eres tú" – Me dijo en un tono que no me gustó, pero lo dejé pasar, pensando que Riku también debe de haber soportado esos horribles rumores y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba molesto.

"Sí soy yo, bueno… tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero después recordé que no tenía tu teléfono y…"

"Y es mejor que no lo tengas"

Me costó algunos segundos darme cuenta de lo que me había dicho.

"¿Qué?"

Riku soltó un suspiro de cansancio – "Mira Kairi, lo del otro día fue un error"

El alma se me fue a los pies – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que lo mejor es olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros y seguir con nuestras vidas ¿Bien?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – "Pero… tú dijiste que yo era diferente… pensé que te agradaba"

"Sólo olvida lo que dije y mantengámonos a distancia" – El tono de Riku era tan frío que no pude soportarlo más.

Tiré los papeles (A la mierda con Larxene) y salí corriendo de allí, no iba a permitir que ese maldito me viera llorar.

Por suerte sabía donde estaba el baño de chicas y me encerré allí.

Lloré no se por cuanto tiempo, y sólo los golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

No pensaba contestar por supuesto ¿Acaso no notaban que estaba ocupado? Decidí ignorar el sonido de los golpes, pero la persona insistía.

Y cuando habló entendí porqué.

"Kairi sé que estás allí"

"¿Naminé?" – Pregunté incrédula.

"Abre la puerta Kairi"

Obedecí y la rubia apareció frente a mí. Tenía una expresión de preocupación que JAMÁS había visto en su cara.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Naminé!" – Grité y la abracé de nuevo igual que esta mañana.

Cuando logré calmarme un poco le conté a mi amiga lo que había pasado. Vi una ligera muestra de fastidio en su rostro, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¡Soy una tonta! Debí saber que algo así sucedería. Toda la vida me la he llevado previniendo algo así ¡Y ahora caigo a la primera! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Todos los chicos son iguales!" – Me desahogué finalmente.

"Tranquila Kairi, no eres ni la primera ni la última chica a la que le pasará esto, todo estará bien"

Me sequé las lágrimas con el brazo y pregunté – "¿A ti también te ha pasado Naminé?"

"Jaja por supuesto que no, soy yo la que hace llorar a los chicos"

¿Por qué no lo supuse?

La rubia agregó – "Lo superarás Kairi, eres una chica fuerte"

Asentí débilmente y le pregunté a mi amiga – "Por cierto Naminé ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Larxene? Te meterás en problemas por estar aquí"

La rubia soltó una risa arrogante – "Eso no pasará Kairi, y no la verdad es que no "escapé" Verás, mis padres son los que mantienen esta escuela en pie, así que prácticamente lo que quiero"

Eso lo explica todo…

"Oh ya veo… por cierto Naminé… me gustaría preguntarte otra cosa"

"Dime"

"Ahora que sabes lo que me pasó… bueno… ¿Dejarás que me quede en casa en lugar de ir a la fiesta verdad?"

"Jamás"

Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo…

**¿Pensaron que me habí olvidado de esta historia verdad? :P pues no, aquí la tienen ^^ Espero que sientan que valió la pena la espera.**

**AND122 Que bueno que lo encuentres divertido XD a mi me encantó escribir este fic, lo voy a extrañar, hasta yo me reía con las estupideces que se me ocurrían XD gracias todo xx**


	8. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

**Riku**

Sí Kairi y nos habíamos besado, y ese… ¡Había sido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida! Bueno no es que no me haya gustado… pero no está bien, no está nada bien, si algo como lo de la otra vez pasara yo… ¡No debo pensar en eso!

En fin, sé que fui un total idiota al decirle esas cosas a Kairi, pero hice lo correcto; especialmente después de ver y oír esos horribles comentarios… Kairi es una chica genial, no merece pasar por eso, si nos vieran juntos sería mucho peor aún…

Pero esa expresión que tenía en su bello rostro… sus ojos llenos de tristeza… ¡No Riku! ¡Basta, deja de pensar en eso! Es por el bien de ambos.

Lamentablemente alguien interrumpió mi monólogo interno.

"¡Riku! ¡Riku!"

"Hola Sora…"

"Sabía que estarías aquí en la azotea todo emo Jajaja"

"Ja-ja" – Reí con sarcasmo – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Uyyy que sensible, sé que estás triste con lo del asunto de Kaitlyn y…"

"Es Kairi"

"A ya como sea, sé que estás triste por eso… y déjame decirte que tomaste una decisión bastante estúpida"

Increíble.

"¿Tú me estás diciendo A MÍ que hice algo estúpido?"

"Sí" – Dijo Sora haciendo esa molesta pose suya de poner los brazos detrás de la espalda – "No puedes seguir viviendo del pasado Riku, que "Kai – algo" sea una chica, no quiere decir que vaya a pasar lo mismo que con…"

"¡Ni me hables de eso! ¿Está claro?"

"Bah, como quieras, sólo trataba de ayudar"

"Entonces ayuda cerrando la boca"

"Que amargado eres… y yo que quería decirte algo importante…"

"No me interesa"

"Sé que sí~" – Dijo mi estúpido amigo con voz melosa.

"No, cuando hablas así no pasa nada bueno, en serio, no me interesa"

"Y que pasa si te digo que… ¿Es algo referente a Kari?"

"Kairi. Y no, no aún así no me interesa" – Dije tratando de sonar lo más inexpresivo posible, pero era obvio que me importaba algo referente a ella, tan sólo esperaba que pasara desapercibido para el retardado de Sora.

"¡Já! ¡Sé que di en el clavo!" – ¡Maldición!

"Bien Sora, si eso te hace feliz entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

"¡Naminé va a hacer otra mega fiesta Riku! ¡Es en tres semanas y TIENES QUE IR!"

"¿Eso es todo Sora? ¿Otra fiesta de la princesa de hielo? ¿No pasa eso todos los días?"

"¡Es que esta no es cualquier fiesta!"

"Siempre dices lo mismo"

"Van a venir unas "invitadas especiales""

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Kairi?"

"Oh mucho, las chicas que vienen ¡Son sus mejores amigas!"

No pude evitar recordar lo que mencionó acerca del "regalo" de unas de sus amigas ¿Qué clases de chicas serán?

"Oh bien por ella entonces, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de ver a sus amigas"

"Riku ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?"

"¿De qué hablas ahora?"

"Esas chicas vienen por ti, Tidus le contó todo a una de ellas, creo que es su novia lo que pasó en la fiesta anterior. En fin, esas chicas vienen a conocerte"

Una gota de sudor cayó de mi frente – "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque Kai es lesbiana y se fue contigo! ¡Quieren conocer al chico que la hizo cambiar obviamente!"

Puse los ojos en blanco – "Sora, Kairi no es lesbiana y además, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, lo que quiere decir es que esas chicas no están interesadas en verme"

"O eliminarte"

"¿Huh?"

"Riku ¡Le rompiste el corazón a su amiga! ¡Querrán matarte!"

"N-no es cierto" - ¿Será cierto eso? ¿Le importaría tanto a Kairi?

"¡Claro que sí! Pero yo sé una forma de evitarlo"

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" – Dios le estoy pidiendo consejos a Sora… esto es caer bajo.

"¡Ir a esa fiesta! Si te ven junto a ella, pensarán que todo está bien entre ustedes y no castrarán"

¿Castrar?

"Pero… dijiste que sabían lo que pasó, aún así estarán enfadadas"

"Creo que sólo saben lo que Tidus les contó, lo que pasó entre K y tú sólo lo sabemos Naminé y yo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Porque ella me lo dijo, K no quiere contarle a nadie lo sucedido, dijo es la humillación más grande de su vida, aún mayor que lo que todos comentan.

Sentí como si un cuchillo me atravesara el corazón.

"¿Kairi de verdad le dijo eso?"

"Eso es lo que la princesa dijo"

"Entonces yo…"

"¡Debes ir a la fiesta, estar junt protegerla también!"

"¿Protegerla de qué?"

"¿Acaso olvidas lo que me contaste? ¿Se querían aprovechar de ella en la fiesta pasada o no?"

Ese recuerdo me llenó de ira.

"Kairi sabe defenderse sola, además esta vez estará con sus amigas ¿O no?"

"Bueno sí… pero"

"¿Pero?"

"Ahora K es mucho más interesante que en la fiesta anterior, con todos los rumores esos en torno a ella y eso, he escuchado lo que dicen los chicos Riku, todos quieren darle con…"

"¡NO LO DIGAS!"

Sora parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por mi repentino arrebato de ira ¿Cómo podían hablar así de Kairi como si fuera un simple objeto? ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta!

Mi amigo se recobró la compostura y preguntó – "¿Entonces irás?"

"Creo que no me queda otra, esta escuela está llena de pervertidos, incluyéndote"

"¡Ouch! No la tomes conmigo, tú chica es linda, pero es tuya, sabes que soy un amigo leal"

"Kairi no es mi chica"

"Pero eso quisieras Jajaja"

"Bah, ya lograste lo que querías, ahora lárgate"

"Como quieras" – Dijo Sora feliz con esa estúpida sonrisita suya.

Sin embargo, sin saberlo yo, otra conversación se produjo justo después de esta, me enteré cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo…

Ya me parecía raro que Sora tuviera la inteligencia suficiente para conseguir una manipulación tan efectiva.

"Y bien, espero que me traigas buenas noticias" – Dijo una voz femenina, a medida que Sora bajaba por las escaleras.

"Sucedió tal cual tu dijiste, picó el cebo"

"Perfecto, ahora tan sólo tenemos que esperar hasta ese día"

"¿Crees que todo saldrá bien para ellos?"

"Que tierno eres Sora ¿De verdad estás preocupado por eso?"

"¡Claro que sí! Aunque sea un completo amargado, Riku es mi amigo, y sé que alejar a K fue una mala decisión para él"

"Descuida, todo saldrá bien, yo me encargaré del resto y tú tendrás tu recompensa también"

"¡Oh, oh eso quiere decir que tu y yo…!"

"¡EWWW NO! Conmigo no, pero te conseguiré a alguien"

"¿Lo prometes… Naminé?"

"Lo prometo"

* * *

**Kairi**

Tres semanas, tres semanas horribles se aproximaban, sólo quería largarme de estas islas.

Les contaría a mis padres toda la verdad y de esa forma me sacarían de aquí, no había manera que después de saber lo que pasó me obligaran a permanecer en este lugar.

Pero Naminé me hizo cambiar de idea, me convenció de quedarme aquí y no contarle nada a nadie, que eso sólo arruinaría más mi imagen y que además, sólo sería huir del problema, y ¡Tenía razón! No puedo ser tan débil… ¡Riku no me vencerá! No me iré llorando por su culpa, debe saber que no importa en absoluto lo que sucedió.

Sin embargo, aún tuve que aguantar los rumores, pero no me sorprendió para nada que la profecía de Naminé se cumpliera.

Descubrieron a uno de los idiotas de la fiesta pasada, creo que se llama Hayner, teniendo sexo con su novia en uno de los salones. Y ahora todos hacían bromas sobre eso.

Así que no fue tan terrible como creí, y por suerte no me topé a Riku en ningún momento, tan sólo a esa cosa, llamada Xion, mirándome con odio.

¡Ah por cierto! Naminé realmente era la dueña de la escuela. Cuando finalmente volví a clases después del "incidente" nadie me dijo nada, tan sólo tenía que permanecer cerca de ella para estar bien.

El otro tema, ese de los tickets de avión también estaba resuelto. Les conté a mis padres que las chicas querían venir a verme y antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa del porqué, ya me habían dado dinero para comprarlos. Me dijeron que necesita a mis amigas cerca, que el fin de semana pasado me la había pasado encerrada y que habían estado muy preocupados por mi comportamiento, que entendían lo difícil que era para mí vivir en otro lugar y bla bla…

Les dije a las chicas que mi amiga Naminé les había organizado una fiesta, y me sorprendió que todas lo tomaran bien, incluso Paine, creo que Yuna mencionó que estaba segura de que Tidus le pediría oficialmente que fuera su novia en el evento o algo así.

Por lo que ahora tan sólo faltaba que llegara el dichoso día, cosa que ocurrió más rápido de lo que yo pensaba.

"Esta vez no te dejaré vestirte como se te antoje"

"Pero Naminé yo…"

"Nada de peros, harás lo que yo diga y punto"

No valía la pena seguir replicando, Naminé era de esas personas que nunca pierden.

Así que solté un suspiro de resignación y asentí.

"Así me gusta" – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y luego aplaudió dos veces.

"¡Zexion, ven aquí!"

En menos de dos segundos, un joven de cabello plateado apareció al lado de mi amiga.

"¿Sí señorita Naminé?"

"Ve a buscar el atuendo que elegí para Kairi por favor"

"Como ordene"

Zexion salió rápidamente de la habitación y antes de que alcanzara a preguntarle a Naminé qué clase de atuendo había elegido para mí, el sirviente ya había regresado.

"Aquí tiene señorita Naminé"

"Gracias" – Dijo ella recibiendo una bolsa misteriosa – "Puedes irte" – Zexion nos hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

"Toma" – Dijo Naminé extendiéndome la bolsa.

Mis manos estaban temblorosas cuando la recibí. Se me pasaron miles de ideas en la cabeza acerca de su contenido.

Sin embargo, no me quedó otra opción más que abrirla… y lo que vi… ¿Huh?

No era como lo había imaginado, estaba segura de que Naminé me forzaría a usar uno de sus atuendos dominatrix, pero no, este atuendo consistía en un vestido strapless corto rosa con tres cremalleras (dos de ellas eran sólo decorativas), un top blanco bajo éste con una capucha negra, un par de tenis lilas, un cinturón negro con un bolso atado a éste y finalmente, tres brazaletes de accesorio.

"Y bien" – Naminé interrumpió mi trance – "¿Te gustó?"

"Hmm sí, la verdad es que sí" – Contesté con toda sinceridad, y algo de alivio también, ya me imaginado a mi misma con largas botas hasta las rodillas… creo que es mejor que deje de pensar en eso.

"Gracias Naminé" – Le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella pareció complacida de sí misma – "Sabía que te gustaría, aunque al principio me pareció un poco aburrido… la verdad es que aún tengo ganas de agregarle algunas cosas, como…"

"¡No!" – Grite a modo de reflejo. Naminé me miró sorprendida y yo suavicé mi voz – "Quiero decir que ya has hecho mucho, más que mucho Naminé, este atuendo está perfecto, de verdad que te lo agradezco"

"No fue nada Kairi" – Mi amiga se puso pensativa – "¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaban tus amigas?"

"Hmm" – Consulté mi reloj, eran las cinco, eso quería decir… – "¡Oh no! ¡Estarán aquí en quince minutos! Jamás llegaré al aeropuerto a tiempo"

Naminé puso sus manos en su cintura – "Kairi, Kairi ¿Acaso te olvidas de con quién estás?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"NADA es imposible para Naminé" – Aclaró ella con un aire de superioridad y por segunda vez, aplaudió dos veces.

Esta vez un sirviente de cabello rosa apareció.

"¿Llamó señorita Naminé?"

"Sí, Marluxia dile a Xaldin que tenga lista la limosina, nos vamos al aeropuerto"

"En seguida señorita"

Cuando el sirviente se fue, la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a mí – "¿Lo ves?"

"¡Eres increíble Naminé!" – Lo dije sinceramente, de verdad creía que lo era.

"Lo sé" – Se limitó a responder ella – "Vamos Kairi"

* * *

Gracias a la limosina blanca de Naminé y a la eficacia de sus sirvientes, llegamos justo a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Las personas ya se estaban bajando del avión y yo buscaba con la mirada a mis amigas, hasta que… ¡Por fin! Allí estaba esa cabeza rubia llena de trenzas, no podía ser otra más que Rikku (que por cierto hoy me percaté de lo parecido que era su nombre al de esa escoria…)

Al mismo tiempo que me esforzaba por no pensar en ese individuo, llamé a mi amiga.

"¡Rikku! ¡Rikku! ¡Por aquí!" – Grité con los brazos en alto.

Rikku me vio, dio una gran sonrisa, se dio la vuelta e hizo señas a las que yo asumí correctamente eran Yuna y Paine.

Allí estaban mis tres amigas con las cuales me había criado, automáticamente me dieron ganas de llorar.

Corrí a abrazarlas, y aunque eran tres contra una, casi las derribo con el impacto.

"¡CHICAS!"

"¡KAIRI!" – Gritaron Yuna y Rikku al unísono.

"Me alegro tanto de verlas" – Les dije a las tres ya más calmada.

"Nosotras también nos alegramos bastante Kairi" – Me aseguró Yuna dando una gran sonrisa.

Nos separamos y las chicas recogieron sus maletas, y notaron de pronto la presencia de Naminé, quien había estado observando toda la escena.

Me acerqué a ella y la sujeté por los hombros.

"Chicas, esta es mi amiga Naminé"

"¡Hola!" – Exclamó alegremente la rubia.

Todas la saludaron con la mano (incluso Paine) y Yuna habló en representación de las tres.

"¡Hola Naminé! Estamos encantadas de conocerte, yo soy Yuna, ellas son…" – Yuna señaló a las demás – "Rikku y Paine"

"Supimos que fuiste tú quien cuidó a la pequeña Kairi, muchas gracias por eso, la chica es algo tonta" – Dijo Paine, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

"¡Hey!" – Protesté, pero nadie me hizo caso.

"No hay de qué, la verdad es que ha sido una experiencia muy divertida, nunca había visto un espécimen como ella" – Contestó Naminé hablando de mí como si fuera un experimento.

"Sí, sabemos que es una completa anormal, esperamos que no te haya causado muchas molestias" – Agregó Rikku.

Estas chicas se estaban pasando, yo soy la persona más normal del mundo ¿Verdad?

"Pero oímos que se "curó" de su condición, es por eso que estamos aquí ¡Oh y la fiesta también! Muchas gracias por eso Naminé, no tenías porqué molestarte" – Yuna como siempre fue directo al grano.

"No me causó ninguna molestia, créeme. Tan sólo espero que disfruten la fiesta y con respecto al otro tema…"

Oh no…

"Creo que eso deberán verlo con sus propios ojos"

¿Con sus propios ojos? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Las chicas asintieron, y Naminé volvió a hablar – "Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí todo el día ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa?"

Las tres se miraron confundidas. Pensaron que irían a mi casa directamente y luego la fiesta.

Decidí intervenir.

"Aún faltan algunas horas para la fiesta, además olvidé mi atuendo en la casa de Naminé"

"¿Atuendo? ¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo que ver ese atuendo!" – Exclamó Yuna emocionada.

"¡Yo también quiero!" – Se sumó Rikku.

"Vamos entonces, la limosina espera" – Dijo Naminé con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Limosina?" – Eso captó la atención de Paine, lo cual era terriblemente difícil de lograr.

"Sí, la mía" – Aclaró Naminé algo extrañada.

"Ohhh" – Soltó Paine – "Interesante" – Luego se acercó a mi y me susurró.

"Kairi, JAMÁS dejes de ser amiga de esta chica"

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, y me limité a seguir a las demás.

* * *

Las chicas se impresionaron aún más al llegar a la mansión de la rubia, se escuchaban sus "OHHH" y "WOW" cada cinco segundos.

Los sirvientes de Naminé se apresuraron en tomar las maletas, y Rikku no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Mis sirvientes" – Respondió la millonaria como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Luego pareció considerar algo.

"¿Les gustaría quedarse aquí?" – Ofreció de pronto.

"Bueno pensábamos quedarnos en la casa de Kairi…" – Aclaró Yuna, sonando un poco culpable.

"Nos encantaría quedarnos aquí" – Decidió Paine.

Rikku, Yuna y yo la miramos sorprendidas.

"Muy bien" – Naminé asintió y por milésima vez dio unas palmadas.

Un chico joven de flameante cabello rojo apareció.

"Señorita Naminé"

"Axel, guía a las señoritas a las habitaciones de huéspedes del ala este, y no olvides llevar sus maletas por favor"

"En seguida" – Respondió Axel obediente, procediendo a levantar las maletas de las chicas.

"Señoritas, síganme por favor"

Mis amigas asintieron y Paine se dirigió a Naminé.

"¿Me dejas probar eso también?" – Preguntó mi amiga de ojos rojos a la rubia.

"Claro" – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando hasta que…

Paine aplaudió dos veces, un chico apareció…

"¿Necesita algo señorita?"

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que esta sería una noche larga…

* * *

**Riku**

"Podrías decirme de nuevo ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Viniste a proteger a tu chica de los depredadores sexuales de la escuela"

"No es mi chica, y por cierto… ¿No estás incluido tú en ese grupo?"

"JA-JA que gracioso Riku. Para que sepas son las chicas las que me acosan a mí"

Alcé las cejas – "Sora, ni siquiera hemos entrado y ya estás drogado"

Él me miró con fastidio – "Bueno ¿Vas a entrar o no?"

"No sé, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí"

"¡Riku ya hablamos de esto y estuviste de acuerdo en venir!"

"Ahora que lo estoy pensando mejor, creo que fue una estúpida decisión. Kairi está con sus amigas y según tengo entendido no son nada pacíficas, así que no me necesita"

El castaño sacudió la cabeza – "Riku, Riku, Riku, se nota que no sabes nada. Las amigas de K son tan interesantes como ella ¡Nadie las dejará en paz! ¿No lo ves? En algún momento se distraerán y…"

"Entiendo tu punto, lo que no entiendo es ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?"

"Detén el bullying y entremos" – Dijo cortante mi amigo.

* * *

De nuevo me encontraba aquí, en la mansión de esa chica loca… sabía que no debía estar aquí, Kairi y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos ¿Por qué debía preocuparme por ella?

Era como si una fuerza extraña incontrolable me obligara a estar cerca de ella, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vi.

Se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de personas. Había tres chicas que no reconocí y supuse que debían ser las invitadas de honor, me llamó la atención que una de ellas estuviera abrazando a Tidus, creo era la novia de la que tanto hablaba; era linda, cabello castaño y ojos exóticos con heterocromía, llevaba una falda negra y un top morado, a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia parecida a Tidus que supuse debía ser familiar suya, parecía ser muy alegre, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y su atuendo consistía de una cortísima falda verde y un top amarillo apretado, luego venía una chica de apariencia rarísima, alta, de cabello plateado corto e intimidantes ojos rojos, estaba vestida toda de negro; sospeché que era ella la amiga que le había regalado las "armas" a Kairi…

Kairi, hablando de ella… allí estaba bastante hermosa, al lado de la rubia sicópata que estaba vestida como de costumbre, con un corsé rojo… que se amarraba por adelante, una falda blanca y largas botas rojas. Había un gran contraste entre ella y la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, Kairi se veía preciosa con su vestido rosa y su sonrisa era aún más bella, como me gustaría que fuera para mí…

Ya había empezado a delirar.

"Vaya, con que viniste"

Reconocí esa voz, no era alguien con quien quería hablar.

"Roxas… ¿Cómo es que no estás con tu dueña?"

El rubio miró con molestia.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

La pregunta no dirigida a mí.

"Está amargado porque no puede estar cerca de Kairi" – Respondió Sora (Me había olvidado completamente de él)

"A ya veo ¿Quieres que la llam…?" – No dejé que el idiota terminara su ofrecimiento.

"Ni te atrevas" – Le advertí.

Él hizo una mueca

"Como quieras, pero ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?"

"Kairi no se siente cómoda en presencia de chicos, lo sabes" – Solté por reflejo.

Roxas miró al grupo y luego me respondió – "Parece bastante cómoda cerca de Tidus"

Seguí la dirección en la que miraba y… era cierto, Kairi parecía estar divirtiéndose, e incluso hablaba con él de vez en cuando.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar así en tres semanas?

"Oh bueno, si no quieres ir, no vayas es cosa tuya" – Dijo Roxas antes de marcharse y situarse obedientemente al lado de la princesa de hielo.

Noté que saludó a Kairi y ella además de devolverle el saludo, inició una conversación con él.

"Sora, vine sólo a perder el tiempo, me voy de aquí"

"¿Ah? ¿Pero por qué? ¡No puedes irte!"

Me dispuse a la largarme de allí, sin embargo, se presentó un molesto obstáculo.

"¡Riku mi amor!"

"Oh no"

* * *

**Kairi**

Admito que había tenido mis dudas sobre esta fiesta, pero la verdad es que no estaba tan mal.

Se sentía increíble estar con mis amigas de nuevo, y Naminé había encajado perfectamente.

Incluso era divertido hablar con Tidus; el chico se había disculpado mil veces por haberle contado a Yuna sobre el "incidente" de la fiesta anterior, argumentando que ella lo había amenazado con cosas que no podía ni mencionar. Cosa que creí obviamente, mi amiga tenía cara de ángel, pero sabía como conseguir lo que quería.

Después de un rato apareció Roxas, y debo admitirlo, a pesar de ser un chico, Roxas me caía muy bien, él tenía incluso más corazón que Naminé, ambos se complementaban perfectamente (Aunque aún encontraba extraña algunas de las cosas que hacían)

En fin, ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que había comenzado la fiesta. La estábamos pasando de maravilla, hasta que apareció alguien que yo había olvidado que existía.

"¡TÚ!"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Finalmente te encuentro!"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Sabes perfectamente quien soy! ¡Xion, la novia de Riku! ¡EL CHICO QUE TÚ ME QUIERES ROBAR!"

"¿Perdón?" – Pregunté con indiferencia.

"Oye Kairi ¿Quién es esta? ¿Quieres que me encargue de ella?" – Ofreció mi amiga de ojos rojos enojada.

Yo negué con la cabeza – "No es necesario Paine, si ignoramos a esta peste se aburrirá y nos dejará en paz" – Dije yo decidida, dándole la espalda.

"¿PESTE?" – La cara de Xion se distorsionó toda – "¿A quién llamas peste? ¡PELIRROJA SIN ALMA!"

Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta lentamente – "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Oh no" – OÍ decir a Yuna.

"¡Oh poopie!" – Exclamó Rikku.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Quiso saber Naminé.

"Kairi se vuelve loca, cuando la discriminan por tener el cabello rojo, es algo que desde niña le ha fastidiado"- Explicó Paine.

Naminé respondió algo, pero yo ya no la oía, de hecho todos parecían estar bastante lejos de allí.

Menos la peste de Xion.

"Pagarás por haberme llamado así" – Le dije enojada.

"¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldita roba-novios!"

"¿Desde cuándo Riku es tu novio?"

"¡Desde siempre! ¡Hasta que tú llegaste a arruinar todo!"

"¿Yo arruiné todo? ¡Tú eres la que siempre lo sigue como un parásito! ¿No te has puesto a pensar que eso le molesta?"

"¡Claro que no le molesta!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si él ni siquiera habla contigo!"

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú llegaste hace poco tiempo y crees que sabes todo de él! ¡Te daré tu merecido!" – Gritó ella fuera de sí, decidida a golpearme.

Es lo que estaba esperando.

La peste me lanzó una bofetada, pero yo fui más rápida y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Ella me miró con sorpresa y se volvió más agresiva.

Comenzó a darme patadas y yo esquivaba todo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡KAIRI DALE CON TODO A ESA BITCH!"

Ese grito… era de Naminé estoy segura…

Allí fue cuando salí de mi trance.

Todos en la fiesta nos estaban rodeando, TODOS, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado ni me importaba.

Tan sólo quería acabar con esta chica.

* * *

**Riku**

Había conseguido librarme de Xion de puro milagro. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño y la muy stalker se quedó afuera esperándome, por lo que no me quedó otra que saltar por la ventana (Agradecí enormemente haber ido al baño del primer piso por eso)

Como me encontraba afuera, decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para largarme de allí.

Y lo hubiera logrado si los gritos no hubieran captado mi atención.

"¡PELEA DE PERRAS, PELEA DE PERRAS!"

¿Qué?

Entré nuevamente a la mansión y agarré de la camiseta a un chico gordo que tenía una cámara de video en la mano, si no me equivoco creo que su nombre era Pence.

"¡Suéltame!" – Gritó, tratando de zafarse.

"Oye ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?"

"No lo sé, por eso pregunto"

"Un par de chicas…" – Había comenzado a Explicar Pence, pero se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos.

"Tú… eres el chico que se fue con la pelirroja, Riku"

"¿Qué tiene si lo soy?"

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esas chicas están peleando por ti, justo en este momento!"

¿Chicas? Acaso se refería a… no, imposible.

"¿Qué?"

"Allá mira, donde está toda la multitud" – Dijo el chico señalando un punto de la enorme habitación.

Sólo conseguí ver una aglomeración de personas gritando como animales.

Tendría que acercarme más para ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

"¿Podrías dejarme ir ahora? ¡Tengo que grabar esto!"

Lo consideré un instante, pero luego me rendí y solté a Pence, quien salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

Yo caminé hacia la misma dirección con mucha más calma y los gritos cada vez se hacían más claros.

"¡MIRA ESO!"

"¡OUCH, ESO DEBIÓ DOLER!"

"¡APUESTAS, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!"

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, miré el espectáculo con incredulidad.

Allí estaban Kairi y Xion, insultándose y golpeándose sin intención de detenerse.

"¡Riku, Riku! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" – Preguntó mi amigo corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

"Sora ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?"

"¡Ellas están peleando por ti! ¿Qué más?" – Dijo él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Por mí?" – Yo no podía creerlo.

"¿Acaso no lo ves?" – Sora puso cara de DUH!

Me quedé perplejo mirando la pelea; Xion estaba tratando de darle un súplex a Kairi, pero ésta lo invirtió, sin embargo, Xion consiguió zafarse y le dio una zancadilla a Kairi, quien cayó de bruces pero se llevó a Xion con ella y…

"¿Sora que diablos haces?"

"Hmm ¿Qué?"

"¿TE ESTÁS TOCANDO?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? ¡ESTAMOS RODEADO DE GENTE!"

"No puedo evitarlo, esta pelea es tan sexy…"

Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude, a otro punto en el que pudiera ver la pelea lejos de ese pervertido.

Por suerte, quedé en un lugar más cerca en el cual podía escuchar la "conversación" de las chicas.

"¡Ríndete pelirroja sin alma, no tienes oportunidad!"

"¡Já, miren quien lo dice! ¡No soy yo la que está perdiendo!"

"¡Entiende que Riku es MÍOOO!"

"¡Estás loca!"

"¡Claro que no, yo lo amo!"

"¡Él no te ama!"

"¿Qué te da derecho a decir eso?"

"¡QUE YO SI LO AMO!"

Esperen ¿QUÉ?

De pronto los gritos cesaron.

"¿Qué has dicho?" – Preguntó Xion, quien parecía sorprendida también.

Kairi se puso tan roja como su cabello, pero no flaqueó.

"Lo que oíste, yo amo a Riku" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la pelinegra con superioridad.

"Pero… apenas lo conoces"

"¿Acaso tú lo conoces mejor? Sólo te importa su apariencia, nunca has tomando en cuenta su corazón"

"Eso, eso…" – Xion se había quedado sin palabras y yo también.

"¿Lo ves? Es cierto, Riku es una persona por si no lo sabías, y tiene sentimientos y sueños al igual que todos nosotros, deberías haberte preocupado más por lo que él quiere que por tu estúpida obsesión, es por eso que nunca te tomó en cuenta"

"Pero, pero ¡Él tampoco está contigo! ¡Sé que dejó de hablarte!"

"Así es" – Dijo Kairi con calma, pero después su expresión se volvió triste – "La verdad es que no sé que fue lo que hice para ofenderlo, y me duele mucho que no se acerque a mi, sin embargo, si eso es lo que lo hace feliz entonces lo aceptaré, porque lo amo y quiero lo mejor para él"

* * *

**Kairi**

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Confesé mi amor por un chico que me había tratado como basura las últimas semana, DELANTE DE TODA ESTA GENTE?

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, miré a Xion quien se encontraba perpleja sin saber que decir.

Y yo sólo quería que la gente que nos rodeaba se dispersara.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, Xion habló.

"Bien, tú ganas"

¿Huh? ¿Había oído mal?

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tú ganas Kairi, me has demostrado que amas realmente a Riku, los dejaré en paz a ambos"

"¿Era esto una prueba?"

"Claro que no, realmente lo quería para mí, pero me doy cuenta de que tú eres la chica correcta para él"

"Xion yo…"

"No creas que dejé de odiarte, si le haces daño te mataré"

Puse los ojos en blanco – "Como quieras"

"Bien Kairi, nos vemos"

Dijo ella dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de allí, no obstante la pared humana aún le bloqueaba el paso.

"¡MUÉVANSE!"– "Gritó la pelinegra y todos dieron un respingo asustados, dejándola pasar"

Yo también me di la vuelta, encontrándome con mis amigas.

Yuna y Rikku me miraban con la boca abierta, pero Naminé y Paine no parecían sorprendidas.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti" – Me dijo la rubia abrazándome.

"Gracias, pero tan sólo hice el ridículo delante de todos"

"Que va, se requiere mucho valor para lo que hiciste, y no me refiero a sólo los golpes" – Dijo Paine, pareciendo más alegre de lo normal.

"¡Impresionante Kairi! Desde ahora te veré con otros ojos" – Mencionó Yuna y yo solté una risita.

"No es para tanto"

"¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Kairi eso es lo más épico que he visto en siglos!"

"Tú no has vivido siglos Rikku"

"¡Exacto!"

"Hey Naminé" – Dijo una voz que reconocí.

"Ah Sora, vienes por tu recompensa seguro"

"¿Qué recompensa?" – Pregunté yo intrigada.

"Ah K, impresionante pelea, te felicito"

"G-gracias" – Respondí yo, aún no sabía a que se referían.

"Allá está tu recompensa Sora" – Dijo Naminé señalando a Xion, quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá cerca de nosotros con un mojito en la mano.

El castaño la miró sorprendido.

"¿Ella? ¿En serio?"

"Es tu oportunidad, está sola, triste y necesita a alguien"

Sora asintió y se dirigió a la pelinegra.

"Hey Xion, siento que hayas perdido"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo hablar contigo y…"

"No soy estúpida Sora, ve al grano"

"Bien ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo…?"

"¿Por qué no?" – Lo interrumpió Xion y tomó el brazo del chico y se llevó no quiero saber donde.

"Me tendrás que explicar todo esto mañana" – Le dije Naminé – "Pero por ahora ¿Tienes algún lugar alejado de todos, en donde pueda descansar?"

"Claro" – Dijo nuevamente dando palmadas.

Un chico de cabello largo azul apareció ¿Cómo oyó el sonido de las palmadas con la música sonando? (Sí, la música había vuelto)

"Señorita Naminé"

"Saïx, lleva a Kairi a mi cuarto"

"¿A tú cuarto?" – Pregunté sorprendida, no me esperaba eso.

"Sí, es el lugar más alejado ¿Por qué crees que Roxas y yo…?"

"¡A ya! Gracias, ya entendí"

Me disculpé con mis amigas por irme así, pero ellas me dijeron que no había problema.

Y luego seguí a Saïx.

* * *

Como me lo esperaba, el cuarto de Naminé era más grande que mi casa, tenía una sala de estar incluida, un jacuzzi, una terraza, una televisión gigante, esposas, látigos…

No seguí observando, y fui directamente hacia la cama.

Me saqué los zapatos y me dispuse a descansar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta sonó.

"Adelante" – Dije pensando que era Naminé

Y la puerta abierta reveló a quien menos esperaba ver.

* * *

**Riku**

Allí estaba ella, mirándome como si fuera un fantasma con sus bellos ojos violetas.

No pude evitar soltar una risa y su expresión cambió de sorpresa a una de absoluto fastidio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

No le di más vueltas al asunto.

"¿Es verdad eso que dijiste abajo?" – Ella flaqueó un poco, al parecer no esperaba que fuera tan directo.

No obstante recuperó la compostura.

"Sí, lo es" – Dijo con convicción y esta vez a mi me tomó por sorpresa.

Yo me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, Kairi infantilmente se alejó un poco.

"Yo te contesté, pero tú no lo has hecho ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Me preguntó nuevamente.

"Tenía que hablar contigo, tenía que saber si era en serio lo que dijiste allá abajo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambia eso? Pensé que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo nunca más"

"Kairi eso no…"

"¿Qué no es cierto? Tú me usaste Riku, ganaste mi confianza y después me botaste como basura"

"¡No digas eso! Yo no te usé, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? Me traicionaste y ahora apareces aquí como si nada"

"Kairi yo…"

"Vete Riku, no me hagas perder el tiempo, ya escuchaste lo que querías oír, ahora déjame en paz"

"Aún no he terminado, yo… vine a contarte porqué dejé de hablarte"

"No me importa saberlo, tus razones tendrás" – Kairi se cruzó de brazos, pero no volvió decirme que me fuera, por lo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

"Yo… siento mucho haberte lastimado, no lo merecías, lo hice únicamente porque soy un cobarde"

Ella me miró con curiosidad – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No quería que convirtieras en otra de "ellas" pero te juzgué terriblemente mal, espero que algún día me perdones"

Kairi bajó los brazos y concentró toda su atención en mi, yo di un suspiro y comencé a hablar.

"Todo empezó cuando era niño, en ese entonces no era como soy ahora, sino que era un chico muy feliz y amigable que quería a todo el mundo. Todo era perfecto, estaba rodeado de amigos y amaba a mi familia, sin embargo, un día todo cambió, cuando mi madre decidió abandonarnos a mi padre y a mí"

Kairi abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada.

"Yo siempre creí que su matrimonio era perfecto, pero no, a mi madre le aburría la vida que tenía, sólo pensaba en ella misma, quería divertirse y lo logró. Desapareció en un supuesto viaje de negocios, después supimos que se había largado con su amante muy lejos de aquí. Ni siquiera intentó contactarnos, simplemente fingió que no existíamos más"

"Riku… ¿Es por eso que tú…?"

"Sí, como te podrás imaginar eso me marcó enormemente, cada día veía a mi padre sufrir por culpa de esa mujer, esa maldita que no merecía el dolor que estábamos sintiendo. Cada vez la odiaba más y más y sin darme cuenta mi odio se había proyectado a las demás mujeres también"

"¿Entonces todos estos años has sentido ese resentimiento contra las mujeres?"

"Sí, pero hace un par de años decidí que quería cambiar, no quería sentirme así toda la vida, así que le di la oportunidad a una chica"

"¿Xion?"

"No, es una chica que no conoces, se marchó de aquí al poco tiempo de…"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Verás, conocí a esa chica en una de estas fiestas locas de Naminé. Sora me había obligado a venir como de costumbre, bailé con ella y tuvimos una conversación muy larga, ella me agradaba, era muy divertida, su nombre era Vanille y era pelirroja igual que tú"

"Ella era dos años mayor que yo, por lo cual ya no iba a la escuela, así que cada día después de clases nos reuníamos, yo era muy feliz, por fin había conseguido confiar en una chica, así que después de un tiempo comenzamos a salir, sin embargo, cometí un error al pensar que Vanille sería diferente a mi madre"

"¿Ella te dejó… por otro chico?"

¿Debía contarle la verdad a Kairi? Bueno, creo que es lo justo…

Me rasqué la cabeza en señal de incomodidad – "Ella… ella… se fue con otra chica"

Kairi abrió los ojos como platos y me miró shockeada.

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

Y de pronto…

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA!"

"¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso!" – Le reclamé ofendido.

"¡SÍ LO ES!" – Exclamó ella apenas, ahora lloraba de la risa.

"No debería haberte dicho nada"

Tuve que aguantar otro ataque de risa, antes de que volviera a hablar.

"Ay Dios que gracioso" – Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – "Comprendo lo de tu madre, eso debió de haber sido muy difícil, pero lo de la chica JAJAJAJAJA"

"¡Ya para!"

"Jajaja lo siento, lo siento, bien, entonces ¿Es por eso que dejaste de hablarme?"

"Pues sí… no quería que se repitiera todo…"

"Riku, a mi no me gusta Naminé JAJAJAJA"

"¡No me refiero a eso! Tan sólo… no quería que me abandonaran de nuevo así, menos tú, una chica tan especial y única, no lo hubiera podido soportar"

"¿Me estás confesando tu amor?"

"Me faltó añadir descarada"

Kairi me golpeó con una almohada.

"¡Habla!" – Me ordenó.

"Está bien, está bien, te estoy confesando mi amor ¿Satisfecha?"

"Eres un imbécil Riku"

Me acerqué a su oído y se sonrojó – "Pero soy **tú **imbécil"

Volvió a golpearme con la almohada.

"No cantes victoria aún, misógino imbécil, aún no te he perdonado"

"Que violenta ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?"

"Arrodillarte y besar mis pies"

"Con gusto"

"¡Hey! ¡Así no es divertido! ¡Se supone que debes quejarte!"

"Pero no lo haré, por cierto no sabía que tenías esas habilidades de combate"

"Las tengo cuando me provocan, nadie puede insultar mi cabello, no desde…"

"¿Desde qué?"

"Nada"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Oh bien, bien, ya que tu me contaste porqué odias a las mujeres, yo te diré porqué no soporto a los hombres"

Esto sería interesante.

* * *

**Kairi**

Esperaba no arrepentirme de esto…

"Esto pasó cuando iba en el jardín de niños, en ese entonces iba en uno mixto, porque era una chica perfectamente normal, no estoy diciendo que ahora sea anormal pero, no odiaba a los chicos y ¡Ah tú entiendes!"

Él asintió y esperó a que continuara.

"Bien, esto sucedió en un desafortunado día lluvioso"

"Que cliché"

"¡Quieres saber lo que pasó o no!"

"Bien, bien, que carácter…"

"Ese día, teníamos que colorear un mural en parejas, y yo sabía a quien quería elegir como mi compañero"

"Era el chico más popular de la clase, todos lo admiraban y además era lindo, tenía el cabello negro azulado y bellos ojos dorados. Yo siempre había sido muy tímida para hablarle, pero ese día lo haría, estaba completamente decidida, así que me acerqué a él antes de que lo hiciera alguien más y…"

"¿Y?"

"Allí fue donde todo se arruinó"

"Yo le dije: _Hola, me llamo Kairi ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero?_"

"Él me sonrió, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba, era una sonrisa de pura maldad"

"_Y dijo: ¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA SER TU COMPAÑERO? ¡ERES FEEEEAAAAAA! ¡ESTÁS LLENA DE PECAS, ME DAS ASCO, PELIRROJA SIN ALMA!""_

"Todos se rieron de mí, y yo salí llorando. Las profesoras sólo lo reprendieron un poco, dijeron que era "cosa de niños" pero yo no podía para de llorar, así que tuvieron que llamar a mi mamá, allí fue cuando le pedí que me cambiara ir a una escuela sin chicos"

Riku levantó las cejas, seguramente estaba conmocionado por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar.

"¿Es todo?"

¿QUÉ?

"¿A qué te refieres con "es todo"? ¿Qué no ves que fue una experiencia traumática para mí?"

"No ¿Y así te das el derecho de reírte de mi historia? Creo sinceramente que la tuya es mucho más tonta"

"¡Cómo te atreves!" – Le grité enojada, dispuesta a darle otro golpe con mi fiel almohada, pero lo esquivó y me tomó en sus brazos.

"En fin, ahora que confesamos nuestros traumas ¿No crees que es hora de dejarlos atrás?"

"Bueno, dicen que es el primer paso para la rehabilitación"

"A mi se me ocurre otra forma de empezar la terapia" – Me dijo sonriendo, y sin darme cuenta nos estábamos besando.

Cuando nos separamos él me miró con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

"Te amo Kairi"

"Yo también a ti estúpido" – Le dije dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¡AAAHH!" – Se quejó él – "¡ES NECESARIA TANTA VIOLENCIA!"

"Sí" – Respondí con satisfacción – "Para que nunca más me vuelvas a abandonar"

Después de toser por un rato, él se recuperó.

"Está bien, me lo tenía merecido. Aunque sabes, me estado preguntando algo…"

"¿Qué?" – Le pregunté confundida.

"¿Te imaginas todo lo que veríamos si usamos una luz ultravioleta en esta habitación?"

Tan sólo me tomó dos segundos darme cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo.

"¡EEEEWWWW QUÉ ASCO!"


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Riku**

Las cosas definitivamente cambiaron para mejor después de esa noche, las amigas de Kairi me aceptaron rápidamente, incluso la de los ojos rojos (lo cual me sorprendió bastante), y debo admitir que fue bastante triste para todos cuando tuvieron que marcharse, pero al menos supimos que la chica Yuna estaba feliz, porque se había convertido oficialmente en la novia de Tidus, y también prometieron visitarnos en las vacaciones si Kairi pagaba nuevamente el viaje.

También supimos, porqué Sora había ganado cerebro de la nada, era todo cosa de Naminé, quien había hecho que mi amigo me convenciera de ir a la fiesta para reencontrarme con Kairi, por lo que tuve que admitir que muy en el fondo, la chica tenía corazón.

Todos nos hicimos amigos, a Kairi ya no la perturbaban los chicos para nada, ni siquiera Sora, quien gracias a Xion había logrado finalmente controlar sus hormonas.

La pelinegra y Kairi tuvieron sus roces al principio, pero luego se volvieron amigas también. Aunque mi novia tuvo que usar pantalones y camisetas de mangas largs por unos días para ocultar todos los moretones a sus padres.

Y hablando de padres ¡Al mío le iba de maravilla! Lo habían contratado en un lugar mejor, en el cual ganaba más y trabajaba menos, por lo que nos veíamos mucho más seguido ahora. Por lo cual me exigió concentrarme 100% en mis estudios esta vez, y yo ya no lo iba a contradecir.

Aunque tampoco todo era color de rosa, ya que ese año tuve que enfrentar uno de los días más difíciles de toda mi vida. Me refiero al día en que Kairi se fue…

Sucedió después de la graduación, el centro comercial estaba terminado y su papá fue nuevamente trasladado. Y aunque sabíamos que ese día llegaría, eso no disminuyó nuestro dolor, aunque Kairi admirablemente se esforzó al máximo por no llorar, y sonrió para mí, asegurándome que estaríamos en contacto.

Y yo sabía que sería así, confiaba en ella, pero…

Kairi iría a la universidad de Twilight Town en otoño y no había posibilidad de que yo pudiera ir con ella, de hecho pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera ir a cualquier universidad, tendría que haber ahorrado por un buen tiempo, incluso el ofrecimiento de ayuda de mi padre fue insuficiente, ya que, no llevaba mucho tiempo en su nuevo trabajo y además, yo no confiaba en conseguir una beca con mis calificaciones.

Ahora me encontraba en la playa, justamente pensando en ella, cuando me encontré con alguien familiar.

"Hola homosexual reprimido"

"Ah, la mániaca sexual"

Aunque Naminé y yo éramos amigos, nos seguíamos tratando así, era una especie de tradición.

Me di la vuelta y vi que la rubia traía un atuendo más normal que de costumbre, un simple vestido celeste de tirantes, sandalias azules y un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

"¿Dónde está tu esclavo que no lo veo?"

"Mi Roxy está ordenando mi cuarto"

"¿No tienes sirvientes para eso?"

"Sí, pero ellos no pueden tocar mi ropa interior"

Para qué pregunte…

"Veo que andas todo emo aún, has estado así desde que Kairi se fue"

Suspiré – "Si, no es lo mismo sin ella aquí ¿No crees?"

Naminé sonrió – "Sí, esa pelirroja nos cambió a todos, creo que hasta mi corazón se volvió más cálido gracias a ella. Lástima que nunca hicimos un trío ¿Verdad Riku?"

Le seguí el juego, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, por más triste que suene.

"Sí, que lástima y lo peor de todo es que no sé cuando tendremos otra oportunidad"

"Oh pero yo si lo sé" – Me dijo ella muy segura de sí misma y yo la miré confundido, a veces, era difícil saber cuando esta chica hablaba en serio y cuando no.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naminé sacó un sobre de su bolso y comenzó a abanicarse con él, yo la verdad no sabía de qué iba todo esto.

"Aquí está la respuesta"

"Namin…"

"Toma, aquí tienes, necesitas verlo por ti mismo"

Recibí el sobre, y al ver el logotipo impreso en él, comenzaron a temblarme las manos ¿No podía ser cierto o sí?

"Esto es…" – Dije después de leer el contenido, con una voz que no se parecía a la mía.

"Sí, es correcto, fuiste aceptado en Twilight University"

"Pero ¿Cómo? Yo no envié ninguna solicitud"

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco – "Yo lo hice por ti tonto ¿Deberías haber tratado por último o no? Vaya autoestima que tienes…"

Abrí los ojos como platos, esto quería decir…

"Entonces ¿Kairi y yo iremos a la misma universidad?"

Naminé se cruzó de brazos – "Procesas la información aún más lento que mi Roxas, espero que no se arrepientan de haberte aceptado"

En ese momento comencé a gritar y abracé a Naminé.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, ME ACEPTARON, ME ACEPTARON!"

"¡Me vas a asfixiar!"

"¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS NAMINÉ!" – Le dije soltándola, y ella se arregló el cabello con las manos antes de volver a hablar.

"Hay algo más"

"¿Algo más?"

* * *

**Kairi**

De nuevo estaba en casa, aunque ahora era difícil llamar este lugar de esa forma…

Aún recuerdo cuando mi madre me informó que iríamos a las islas. Me puse como loca, no podía aceptar que me sacaran de mi zona segura, sin mis amigas y en una escuela llena de chicos además.

Lo único que quería cuando llegué a Destiny Islands, era volver aquí lo más rápido posible.

Pero pasaron tantas cosas que me cambiaron para siempre, mi hogar se encontraba donde él estuviera. Había sido tan difícil separarme de Riku ¿Quién lo diría? Yo que toda la vida me mantuve lejos de los chicos, ahora sufría por no estar cerca de uno.

Pero él era alguien especial, lo extrañaba tanto…

Y también a los demás, mi excéntrica amiga Naminé, el sumiso Roxas, el nuevo y mejorado Sora y la sicópata de Xion…aunque debo ser justa, ya no era sicópata, pero me gustaba llamarla así.

Estaba feliz junto a mis antiguas amigas, eso no lo puedo negar, pero mi corazón sufría sin Riku.

El sonido de mi teléfono, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Era él

"Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?"

"Con el corazón destrozado, y sin ti para que juntes las piezas"

No pude evitar reírme, a Riku le gustaba fastidiarme con esas palabras cursis.

"No vas a creer lo que pasó"

Me asusté un poco.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Ohh más que bien"

"Riku, no me gusta el suspenso, lo sabes"

"Redoble de tambores"

"Riku…"

"¡Kairi tengo un beca para ir a la Twilight University!"

Tardé algunos segundos en procesar esas palabras.

"¡AAAAH! ¡DIOS MÍO!" – Grité, saltando como una idiota en mi cama.

"¡Mi tímpano!" – Oí a Riku quejarse, pero no me importaba ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Ya no tendríamos una relación a distancia! ¡Era tan bueno como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio!

"Kairi hija ¿Está todo bien?" – Era mi mamá, al parecer mi grito la había preocupado.

"¡Mamá, Riku va a ir a la misma universidad que yo!"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió – "¡Eso es genial hija! ¡Qué excelente noticia!"

Después de dos minutos de gritos, me calmé y me di cuenta de algo.

"Entonces ¿Al final enviaste la solicitud? ¡Te dije que tenías que tener más confianza en ti mismo!"

Riku soltó una risa que casi me derrite – "Jaja no, la envió alguien que conoces bien, está aquí conmigo"

"¿Quién?"

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?"

Abrí los ojos como platos.

"¡NAMINÉ! ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO!"

"Lo sé" – Dijo ella, y supe que estaba sonriendo – "Pero no lo harás por mucho tiempo más"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – ¿Acaso iría a Twilight University también? Yo pensaba que iría a la súper costosa Oblivion Unversity con Roxas.

"Nos vamos de viaje Kairi, todos juntos ¡En un crucero por un mes!"

No podía creerlo.

"¡AAAHHH!"

"¿Qué pasa ahora Kairi?" – Me preguntó nuevamente mi madre, que había vuelto a entrar en mi habitación.

"¡ME VOY DE PASEO EN UN CRUCERO MAMÁ!"

"¡Dios mío!" – Exclamó mi madre y por poco se desmaya, pero no la culpo ¡Yo estaba mega emocionada también!

"Me alegro que te agrade la noticia" – Me dijo Naminé en un tono de satisfacción.

"¡Naminé, eres la persona más ultra bondadosa de todo el universo! ¡Si fuera lesbiana me casaría contigo ya mismo!"

"Jajaja, es la mejor respuesta que pudiste haberme dado"

"A ver Kairi ¿Me estás engañando?" – Era Riku, parecía tan emocionado como yo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Iremos a la misma universidad! ¡Vamos a ir a un crucero juntos! ¡Y hasta podré fastidiar a Xion! ¿Puede haber algo mejor que esto?"

"Sí, casarme contigo" – Dijo él con convicción y agradecí que no me pudiera ver, porque mi cara se puso tan roja como mi cabello.

"¿Te sonrojaste verdad? Jajaja"

Maldito

* * *

"¡Nunca en la vida me había subido a un barco! ¡Esto es tan genial!" – Exclamé admirando la vista que teníamos en cubierta.

"Es mucho mejor que mi idea de la balsa Jajaja"

"Oooh, la balsa que querías hacer con Sora cuando eran pequeños" – Riku me había contado sobre eso.

"¿Están hablando de mí?" – Dijo de la nada una cabeza de pelo puntiagudo o no esperen es sólo Sora y…

"¿Estás hablando de mi novio zorrita?"

Xion.

"Sabes que nunca me interesó el pequeño Sora, perra sicópata"

"¿Cómo sabes que es _pequeño~_?" – Dijo ella con una asquerosa voz melosa, que casi me hace vomitar.

"¡Oh no! ¡No empecemos con eso! Ya es suficiente con las frases doble sentido de la princesa de hielo"

"¿Qué pasa Riki? ¿Estás pensando en ese trío que tenemos pendiente?" – Dijo Naminé abrazando a Riku y mirándome con una aterradora expresión lasciva.

"¡WAAA! ¿Qué trío?" – Preguntó Roxas indignado.

"No te preocupes mi amor, es sólo por hoy~ Sabes que Kairi siempre tuvo fantasías conmigo"

Oh Dios…

"Por favor chicos, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien **como amigos normales**" – Dije enfatizando la última frase y esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Bah, que aburrida!" – Se quejó Naminé haciendo un puchero y luego se dirigió a Xion – "¿Te nos unes Xion?"

Ésta se encogió de hombros – "¿Por qué no?"

"¡Xion dijiste eso mismo cuando aceptaste **** conmigo!" – A veces la censura es necesaria.

"No te aflijas Sora, es sólo por una noche" – Dijo Xion quitándole importancia.

"Necesito un trago" – Dijo el castaño a modo de respuesta y se marchó.

"Espero que cambies de opinión, Kairi preciosa" – Dijo Naminé lanzándome un beso con la mano y guiñándome un ojo, Riku se dio un facepalm.

Roxas y Xion se despidieron con la mano y Riku y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos.

"Van a despertar con marcas de latigazos mañana" – Comentó él.

"Jaja sí, pero no creo que les importe" – Le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"¿Y eso? ¿Se te activaron las hormonas también?" – Me preguntó descaradamente.

Le di un puñetazo bien merecido, pero sólo lo hice reír.

"Que bien que ahora te ríes más seguido" – Le mencioné con sarcasmo – "Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos siempre traías cara de amargado"

Él me tomó en sus brazos sin decir una palabra y me besó apasionadamente.

Después de salir de mi sorpresa, le correspondí el beso también.

"Estuve amargado por tanto tiempo… parecía que nunca cambiaría. Hasta que llegaste tú a iluminar mi vida"

"Riku…"

Él me tomó las manos y me miró intensamente con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

"Kairi… prométeme que siempre serás la luz en mi oscuridad"

"Hmm con una condición" – Le dije sonriendo con satisfacción, él me miró intrigado.

"¿Cuál?"

"Que tú prometes ser mi luz para siempre también"

Al decir eso, él sonrió también, ambos hicimos la promesa y para sellarla nos besamos apasionadamente por supuesto.

**FIN**

**¡Se acabó! No puedo creer que haya terminado algo XD bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ especialmente a ti sasume - uchiha x3  
**

**Gracias a sasume - uchiha, AND122, Achlys-chan666, y los Guests ^^  
**

**Esta fue mi pequeña comedia OOC XD ¡Byebye! y para los que leen mi otro fic ¡Nos vemos! ^.^**


End file.
